Es tut mir leid
by Moku
Summary: Noch 'ne NxO... Oh, die sind ja auch so selten. -_- Egal, Omi ist in Nagi verliebt, doch der will ihn nur als Kumpel. Omi kann aber nicht immer seine Gefühle zurück halten und so passiert es, dass er öfters auf Ablehnung stösst. Doch dann stellt sich
1. Default Chapter

Autor: dreimal dürft ihr raten  
  
Kommentar: Was passiert, wenn eine verrückte Fanficautorin von ihrer Muse getreten wird?  
(Moku: Dafür töte ich dich Schuldig.   
Schu: Ich hab' dich nur aus Notwehr getreten.  
Moku: Und genau deshalb kommst du auch nicht in dieser Fic vor.  
Schu: WAS???  
Moku: hähähä. ^______________^   
Schu: Gemeinheit.)  
Genau! So'ne blöden Dialoge und eine vollkommen blöde Fanfiction wie diese. Glaubt ihr, dass der Charakter eines Autors auf seine Werke übergeht? OHGOTT!!! Bitte nicht. *ihre FF's wegen ihres Autors bemitleidet*  
  
Grüße: mal sehen... Die Üblichen würde ich sagen... oder nicht? Fangen wir einfach mal an.  
Cleo-san, clover, alita, trunks_girl, wing, cu123, Ooka-chan, Naito, Ricky, E-chan, Tenshi, Akyo, Kenken, Amy-chan (Tiara), Marron18, Marilflower, Tam-Tam, Nordlicht, SchuldigeSuende, Gill, AshleyKetchum,   
Brandybock (die sich ja nicht mehr meldet),   
Mauzi, Julia, daikaioshin, Clio, PiChan, SuzakuNoMiko, Sadistic, Firewelpe, chiron-san, summertime, misato99,   
Caparatschi (Ja, wir wissen wie du es meinst. Aber sagen wir mal so: sie beide mögen sich und ich meine, sie küssen sich ja nicht, sie umarmen sich ja nur. Mehr nicht. (Es geht um Bombay und Omi -_-°),  
Videlo, celeste, Cleft, Princess_zita, Jeannedarc, silkoola-chan, MiSu, Yakko, Atara, Stella, SailorV-, Nuriko, RyoOki, Amy-chan, Mara, Amy666, Liane, 33eb12, Yami-chan, Aglaia, Zoro, Illusion, Sam88, AnnyDanno, ChibiVash, bibi-immel, Zaubergomi, Donnerwolke, AmyF, sweet-miyu, Atara, TheGoth und Mistery.  
  
Pairing: hehehe ^__________^   
  
Disclaimer: ALLES MEINS!!! *bekommt 'nen Tritt in den Allerwertesten* Hey, das tat weh. *grummel* *murmelt* gehört alles Project Weiß und sonst wem... aber nicht mehr lange hehehe. *springt zur Seite* *Zunge ausstreckt* nicht gekriegt.   
  
Widmung: Ja, diesmal habe ich es unterteilt. Ich widme FIGHT und YUKI die Geschichte, weil sie die Gedichte geschrieben haben und ich ja so eine Niete darin bin. -_- Also, wenn euch ihre Gedichte gefallen haben, sagt das, wenn ihr einen Komment schreibt... Okay, aber noch sind die Gedichte ja noch nicht enthalten. -_-  
  
C&C: Bitte. *fleh*   
  
"..." - Sprechen  
=...= Erinnerung  
... Ihr werdet es spätestens am Ende wissen. ^^  
//...// Schuldig's Telepathie  
/.../ SchuSchu's Gesprächspartner  
  
~Es tut mir leid~  
  
Eilig lief er den Gang zu seinem Klassenzimmer entlang. Er japste und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, also musste er schon lange und schnell gelaufen sein, doch er lief weiter. Er durfte nicht noch später kommen. Nicht schon wieder.  
Er lief um die Ecke und stieß mit einem anderen Schüler zusammen. Dabei verlor er seine Bücher, die er in der Hand hielt und wartete auf den lauten Klang des Aufschlagens, doch es kam nichts. Verwundert richtete er seinen Blick auf die Person mit der er zusammen gestoßen war.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Ich spüre wie sich ein dankbares Lächeln auf meinen Lippen bildet und ich höre mich ein Danke sagen. Er hält sich nur den Zeigefinger vor den Mund und deutet mir an leise zu sein. Mein Lächeln wächst und er nimmt mich bei der Hand, zieht mich den Gang entlang. Ich drehe mich um, suche meine Bücher und ich sehe wie sie mir hinterher geschwebt kommen. Nagis Kräfte sind manchmal richtig nützlich und das nicht nur im Kampf.  
Er hatte die Bücher aufgefangen, damit keine Geräusche entstanden. Hätte einer der Lehrer es gehört hätte ich wieder mächtig Ärger bekommen. Im Schulgebäude musste es immer leise sein, während der Stunden. Schon wenn man genießt hätte, würden sie einem eine Mahnung andrehen.  
"Du hattest Glück, dass ich es war in den du reingerannt bist."   
Seine Stimme ist leise. So wie immer. Ich nicke, ich weiß, dass er es sieht.   
"Du bist schon wieder zu spät."   
Ich höre ein Lächeln aus seinen Worten.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir die Stunden tauschen. Ich bin wenigstens pünktlich."  
Ich grinse. Ich wäre nur zu glücklich darüber gewesen, wenn ich der jenige wäre, der immer erst ab der zweiten Stunde Unterricht hätte, aber ich glaube, selbst dann würde ich es noch schaffen unpünktlich zu sein.  
"Aber selbst dann wärst du sicher nicht pünktlich."  
Ich grinse und er bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und seine blauen Augen treffen meine. Gott, wie ich diese Augen liebe.  
"Das hast du doch gerade gedacht, oder?"  
Ich nicke. "So langsam glaube ich, dass du auch ein Mastermind bist."  
Er lächelt. Ein Lächeln nur für mich und ich bin überglücklich darüber. Seit wir uns kennen, hat er immer nur mir zu gelächelt, nie jemand anderes. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich der Einzige bin, der mit ihm befreundet ist, aber trotzdem klammer ich mich an die Vorstellung, dass er es macht, weil er mich gern hat.  
"Du hast da Unterricht."  
Er ruft mich sanft aus meinen Gedanken. Und ich liebe ihn dafür. Nicht so wie Yohji, der einen immer erschreckte, wenn man mal nicht aufmerksam war.  
Nagi dreht sich um und geht den Gang weiter entlang. Da geht sie, meine Liebe und ich habe noch zwei Stunden vor mir, bis ich sie wiedersehe. Ich hasse den Freitag.   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er hob seine Bücher aus der Schwebe und klopfte leise an die Tür. Von drinnen hörte er die brummende Stimme seines Lehrers. "Komm rein Tsukiyono." Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Woher wusste der Lehrer nur, dass er es war?  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Ich hasse die Freitage." Nagi lächelte ihn sanft an. "Warum? Ich mag die freien Tage." Omi brummelte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. "Ich nicht. Weder die "freien" Tage noch die "Freitage" sind etwas für mich." Der Brünette lächelte und stellte sein Trinken auf den Tisch. "Warum?" fragte er nun und drehte den Kopf des Blonden so, dass er ihn ansah. Der Ältere wurde etwas rot. "Weil ich dich an den Tagen nicht sehe." Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, weder Ärger noch Freude. Dann sprach er den nächsten Satz aus, sachlich, kühl, ohne Gefühl. "Du solltest deine Liebe zu mir besser vergessen."   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er weiß doch, dass mich dieser Satz jedes Mal verletzt. Warum sagt er immer wieder so was?   
"Warum...?" meine Stimme, nur ein Flüstern. Das Sprechen tut zu sehr weh. "Weil wir keine Zukunft haben und ich die Liebe aufgegeben habe." Er verletzt mich schon wieder. Er soll aufhören. "Und was war mit dieser Tot?" Er verzieht keine Mine, sein Ausdruck kühl, so wie seine nächsten Worte. "Sie war ein Grund die Liebe aufzugeben." Ich springe auf und werfe ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Du bist feige Nagi. Das ist alles. Ich weiß, dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt, aber uns bleibt die Gegenwart. Und du kannst Liebe fühlen." Ich bemerke, wie uns einige Schüler fragende Blicke zuwerfen, doch mir ist es egal und Nagi sicher auch.   
"Verdammt ich liebe dich Nagi. Magst du mich nicht sosehr, dass du wenigstens versuchen kannst, neu zu lieben?" "Aus Freundschaft zu lieben ist das Selbe als jemanden nicht zu lieben." Ich ziehe die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen ein. "Du... du verdammter Idiot!!" Damit drehe ich mich um und lasse ihn alleine. Alleine unter den Blicken der anderen Schüler.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Auf ihren Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln. Würde dieser Junge ihr helfen können? Es schien so, als wäre er der richtige. Ein schönes Opfer. Ihr nächstes Opfer.   
  
=Ein blonder Engel mit weißen Flügeln.=  
  
"Oder vielleicht doch ein blonder Engel mit schwarzen Flügeln?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
"Hi Chibi!" Der Blonde drehte sich um und warf ihren hauseigenen Playboy einen wütenden Blick zu. "Nenn mich nicht so." "Okay Sexy." Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu, versuchte den anderen zu ignorieren, doch dieser setzte sich auf das Bett und löcherte ihn mit seinen Blicken.  
"Was ist Yohji?" fragte er endlich, wandte sich aber nicht dem Brünetten zu. Yohji beugte sich nach vorne und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen auf. "Hast du Liebeskummer?" "Wie kommst du darauf?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Mädchen hat mir gesagt, wie du heute in der Schule ausgerastet bist." "Ich bin nicht ausgerastet." berichtete ihn Omi und speicherte seinen Aufsatz. Weiter arbeiten konnten er jetzt eh nicht mehr. "Sie sagte, du hättest einen Jungen deine Liebe gestanden, doch der erwiedert sie nicht." Er atmete laut aus und legte dann seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. "Es war nicht so." Yohji hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Er wusste schon vorher, dass ich ihn liebe, aber er sagte, ich soll ihn nicht lieben, da er meine Gefühle nicht erwiedern kann." "Warum? Ist er nicht... du weißt schon." "Schwul?" Der Brünette nickte. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Er sagte, er hätte die Liebe schon lange aufgegeben." Omi konnte sich kleine Tränen nicht zurückhalten und fing an zu schluchzen. "Ich... ich ... verdammt, warum kann er nicht mir zuliebe wieder von Neuem beginnen?" Yohji stand auf und ging auf den Jungen zu, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich. "Es ist okay Omi." Er sah den Brünetten an, Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. "Yohji ich..." Er brach im Satz ab und warf sich gegen die Brust des anderen, umklammerte den großen Körper und weinte.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"VERDAMMT!!! ICH BIN SCHON WIEDER ZU SPÄT!!!!" Er lief den Weg zur Schule und stürmte das Schultor, sprintete in das Schulgebäude und ... es klingelte zum Schulbeginn. Wieder zu spät. Er blieb stehen und holte Luft. Jetzt machte es auch keinen Sinn mehr zu laufen.   
"Es tut mir leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."  
Omi drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des Telekineten. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab ging weiter zu seinem Klassenzimmer, ignorierte den Jüngeren. Dieser drehte sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Nagi saß alleine auf der Bank und lehnte sich zurück. Als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht kommen würde, stand er auf und ging zu einem schattigen Plätzchen. Er lehnte sich an den Baum und starrte in den Himmel. "Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und schloss seine Augen. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Omi."  
"Ich weiß." Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah Omi, welcher sich über ihn lehnte und lächelte. "Es tut mir auch leid." Nagi richtete sich auf und sah den Älteren fragend an. Omi setzte sich neben ihn. "Dass ich dich heute morgen ignoriert hatte. Ich spürte nicht den Drang mit dir zu reden." "Danke." "So war das nicht gemeint." Er lächelte ihn an. "Können wir wieder Freunde sein, Nagi-CHAN?" "Nur, wenn du aufhörst mich Nagi-chan zu nennen." "Okay, Nagi-sama." "Schon besser." Wieder ein Lachen.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
"Liebe? Ist es das, was Menschen veranlasst, die komischsten Sachen zu machen?" Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Partner um und lächelte ihn an. "Er liebt ihn nicht, oder?" Der Mann antwortete nicht, würdigt ihr keinen seiner Blicke.   
"Soll ich warten Mama, Papa? Soll er leiden?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Geht's dir wieder besser, Omi?" Der Blonde drehte sich um und lächelte. "Mir ging es nie besser." Yohji grinste. "Was ist passiert?" Omi schüttelte den Kopf und grinste breiter als Schuldig es je tat[1] "Es ist nichts passiert. Ich gehe nachher noch mal weg ja?" "Okay, aber nimm etwas zum verhüten mit, obwohl ich etwas gegen Sex beim ersten Date habe."[2] "YOHJIIII!!!!!!!"   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Hast du lange gewartet?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft. "Bin auch gerade erst gekommen." "Gut." Omi packte den anderen am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Ich wette mit dir, dass du noch nie dort warst." Nagi hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Wo?" "Lass dich überraschen."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Uhm Omi, glaubst du ich darf da rein?" Der Blonde nickte und zog Nagi weiter. "Ähm Omi, weißt du, ich mag es nicht besonders." Sein Freund ignorierte ihn. "OMI!! BITTE!!!" Er drehte sich um. "Du gehst jetzt mit mir in die Disco, verstanden?" Doch Nagi winselte weiter. "Omi... bitte... ich... mag keine Discotheken." "Warst du schon in einer?" "Nein." Omi grinste. "Dann wird es Zeit." Und damit zog der Ältere ihn weiter bis zur Tür. Dort erblickte Nagi seinen Lebensretter, den Türsteher. Doch er hielt sie nicht auf, nickte Omi nur zu und wandte seinen Blick ab. Also blieb dem Brünetten nur eins: "HEY!! ICH BIN NOCH NICHT 16!!!" Aber der Türsteher hatte ihn nur angelächelt und zugewunken. Nein, er hatte Omi zugewunken. "Du hast ihn bestochen, du Monster." "Hehe."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er hasst mich. Ich weiß es. Ich spüre es. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe kann ich seinen Blick spüren, aber er wird es überleben. "Na Nagi, gefällt es dir?" Ein undefinierbares Grummeln. "Ach komm' schon. So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht." Irgend ein weiterer Laut, den ich nicht entziffern kann. Manchmal kann er eine ganz komische Aussprache haben. Besonders, wenn er wütend ist. Und ja, ich habe den Türsteher bestochen - mit einem Date mit Oberplayboy Yohji Kudo. Wie ich das hinbekomme weiß ich noch nicht. Bitte Yohji, töte mich nicht.  
"Lass uns tanzen."   
Woher kam das? Ich wende meinen Kopf zu meinem Nachbarn und - ich kann es kaum glauben - er lächelt. "Du willst tanzen?" Er nickt und ich springe sofort auf, ziehe ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er will tanzen!!!!! Nagi Naoe will mit mir tanzen!!! Gott liebt mich. Irgendwie klinge ich wie ein verliebter Teen. Zur Hölle, ich BIN ein verliebter Teen.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Die anderen Tänzer beachtete sie nicht, waren in ihren eigenen Rhythmus vertieft. Zwischen ihnen lag eine Spannung, die keiner der beiden erklären konnte. Auch keiner erklären wollte. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander und sie sahen sich an, lächelten. Bis er, der Kleinere, nach vorne und gegen die Brust des anderen fiel. Dieser hielt ihn fest, sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber keine Reaktion.  
  
"Nagi? Nagi!"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er hatte ihn aus der Diskothek herausgebracht, versucht, sowenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wie nur möglich. Dann brachte er ihn in den Park, legte ihn auf den Rasen und sah ihn panisch an. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, wusste nicht, was passiert war, wusste überhaupt nichts.   
Was war passiert?   
Diese Frage lief ihn durch den Kopf und er konnte sie nicht beantworten. Dann vernahm er ein leises Geräusch. Es kam von den Jüngeren und hörte sich an wie ein Stöhnen. Doch es blieb dabei und Omi wusste nicht, was es bedeutete.   
Der Atem des Jüngeren ging normal, der Puls schlug nicht zu schnell auch nicht zu langsam. Es war, als würde er schlafen. Vorher war es noch nie passiert, er hätte sich daran erinnert. In den Monaten, in denen sie sich kannten, war nie etwas Ähnliches passiert und er hatte auch nie etwa gesagt.   
Was war passiert?  
"Nagi." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Wie gerne würde er ihm helfen, doch er konnte es nicht. Genauso, wie er Nagi nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen konnte. Schwarz hätte etwas bemerkt, hätte wissen wollen, wer ihren Jüngsten ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte und Omi selber hätte Nagi nicht alleine lassen können, ohne zu wissen was mit ihm passierte. Nichts deutete auf eine Krankheit hin, nichts auf irgendeine innere Verletzung.  
Was war passiert?  
Tränen rannen seinen Wangen runter und er beugte sich über den Körper auf den Boden. Leicht umarmte er ihn, presste den Körper an seinen eigenen. Er spürte den ruhigen Atem an seiner Wange und es war kühl, wo ihm die Tränen runter liefen.   
Warum weinte er?  
Nichts wies auf irgendeine schlimme Krankheit hin. Sein Atem war normal. Vielleicht war ihm nur schwindlig und er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen. Vielleicht konnte er Discotheken wirklich nicht ab. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Luft. Vielleicht...  
"Omi?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Seine Stimme ist so schwach, ich kann sie kaum hören. Aber er spricht zu mir. Er spricht zu mir.  
"Nagi?"  
Seine Augen öffnen sich und er sieht mich an. Der Glanz, der vorher noch da war, ist verloren. Wo ist er?   
"Was ist passiert Nagi?"  
Er lächelt mich schwach an. Und ich lächle zurück, doch dann steigen mir wieder Tränen in die Augen und ich presse ihn an mich.   
"Was ist passiert Nagi?"  
Er hebt seine Hand und streichelt mir über meine Wange. Ich lege meinen Kopf in seine Handfläche und hebe meine, um seine näher an mein Gesicht zu pressen.  
"Was ist passiert Nagi?"  
Ich hatte Angst. Angst, nicht zu wissen, was passiert war. Gott, warum antwortet er mir nicht? Warum sagt er nichts? Er muss noch zu schwach sein. Oder er weiß es selber nicht. Nagi...   
"... sag was."  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Es ist nichts schlimmes. Das passiert öfters. Es kommt von meinen Kräften. In der Disco... Es gab zu viele Reize... Das Licht, die laute Musik... Ich konnte ihnen nicht standhalten. Mein Gehirn vertrug sie nicht, weil es mit der Telekinese überladen ist, so zu sagen."  
Ich höre ihm zu. Kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Es war meine Schuld. Es war also meine Schuld. Wieder bilden sich neue Tränen in meine Augen, von denen ich dachte, dass sie schon verschwunden sind.  
"Lächel Omi, es könnte schlimmer sein."  
Und ich lächelte [3]  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er fiel wieder zurück, wurde aber von zwei Händen aufgefangen. "Du solltest noch liegen bleiben." flüsterte der Ältere und ließ ihn sanft auf den Boden nieder. Sie schwiegen und Omi legte sich neben seinen Freund.[4] "Es tut mir leid Nagi."  
"Was?"  
Er zitterte unter Unbehagen, dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, legte seinen Kopf auf den ausgestreckten Arm. "Dass ich dich dort hingebracht habe. Du hattest mir noch gesagt, dass du Discotheken nicht ab kannst und ich... ich...." Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. "Ich... Nagi ich dachte..." Er spürte eine Hand die ihn an der Stirn streichelte und er öffnete seine Augen. "Hey Omi, sagte ich nicht, du sollst lächeln?" Er nickte und versuchte zu lächeln. "Weißt du, ich glaube du bist viel zu sensibel. Mir ist doch gar nichts passiert. Ich habe mich nur ausgeruht. Es ist wie schlafen und ich fühle mich richtig gut." Nagi lächelte ihn an und streichelte weiterhin seine Stirn. Doch dann zog er seine Hand weg und stand auf. "Wir sollten gehen, Omi. Sie suchen mich bestimmt schon." Er nickte und ließ sich bereitwillig aufhelfen.   
  
Bevor sie das Ende des Parks erreicht hatten, hielt Omi ihn fest. Zog ihn an sich ran und umarmte ihn. "Ich hatte Angst, Nagi." Er befreite sich lächelnd aus der Umarmung. "Hör auf damit. Das wird bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass so was passiert, also bereite dich darauf vor und lass mich 'ausschlafen'." Omi nickte, zog den Jüngeren trotzdem noch mal an sich und küsste ihn. Er tat nichts, stand nur verwirrt da, bis Omi den Kuss abbrach und ihn verzeihend ansah. "Es tut mir leid." Keiner sagte etwas. Doch dann öffnete der Blonde seinen Mund. "Auch wenn du mich nicht liebst, darf... darf ich dich doch lieben oder? Und wir können doch trotzdem Freunde bleiben, nicht wahr? Und das... ich werde es nie wieder machen... aber ... bitte..." Er nickte und sah in die hoffnungsvollen Augen des anderen. "Wir können Freunde bleiben, aber du solltest trotzdem aufhören mich zu lieben. Es ist nicht gut für dich." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Park.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
"Eifersucht. Mein Pa' sagte, dass meine Eifersucht das Schlimmste auf der Welt ist. Glaubst du das auch?" Er lächelte sie an, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Du musst wissen, ich bin eifersüchtig. Kann ich ihn dadurch verletzen? Oder kann ich meinen Engel verletzen? Lass mich meinen Engel verletzen... Er muss lernen zu leiden. Weil er böse zu mir war. Weil er mich eifersüchtig machte. Also müssen alle leiden, die er auch mag."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er lief die Straße entlang, versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, als er die Haustür aufriss und dann die Treppen hoch stürmte. Oben angekommen schlug er sofort die Richtung zum Bad ein, schloss die Tür ab und ließ sich dagegen fallen.   
Warum weinte er?   
Aus Freude oder aus... Trauer?  
Noch lange saß er da, starrte nur auf den Boden, bis er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte. Als er aufsah, starrte er in die sanften braunen Augen seines Freundes. "Ken..." Ohne darüber nach zu denken ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und umarmte die Gestalt vor ihm, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf und der andere wartete ab, schloss den Jungen ebenfalls in eine Umarmung.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er sah zum Himmel und das Blau erinnerte ihn nur an eine Person - Omi. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er wusste, dass Omi weinend nach Hause lief, Schuldig hatte es ihm erzählt, Farfarello hatte es ihm erzählt, Crawford hatte es ihm erzählt.   
Omi konnte noch mit ihm zusammen sein, ohne dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Noch.   
Doch das sie ihn aufzogen, er solle das Kätzchen nicht immer so verletzen nervte ihn. Als dass sie besser waren.  
=Doch du bist Brutaler. Du verletzt ihn dort, wo wir es nie konnten, deshalb ist es uns egal.= So was Ähnliches hatte Schuldig ihm mal erzählt.   
  
"Es kann euch egal sein." flüsterte er müde und ging zurück in sein Bett. Es war Samstag, er brauchte nicht zur Schule und mit Omi wollte er sich erst später treffen, falls dieser überhaupt kam. Ein Langschläfer war er nicht, aber er wollte auch nicht wach bleiben, also versuchte er sich mit seinem Computer zu beschäftigen, wenn nicht...  
  
"Break down!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Lass ihn schlafen, er hat gestern die ganze Nacht geweint."  
"Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder Streß mit diesem Jungen."  
"Junge? Welcher Junge?"   
"Klein Omi hat sich verliebt."  
"Und?"  
"Der Junge liebt ihn nicht."  
"Weil er nicht schwul ist?"  
"Nein. Weil er die Liebe aufgegeben hat."  
  
"Niemand gibt die Liebe auf, egal wie mies sein Leben war oder ist."  
  
Beide drehten sich zu den Rothaarigen um und lächelten ihn an. Da sprach das lebende Beispiel.  
  
"Yohji übernimmt Omis Schicht. Ken, du lieferst die Blumen aus."  
"Muss ich wirklich? Ich bin doch noch sooooooo müde."  
"Wird gemacht, Koi."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und schielte auf die Anzeige seines Weckers. Seine Augen öffneten sich noch weiter und er war schlagartig wach. Dann sprang er aus seinem Bett.  
  
"WER HAT MEINEN WECKER AUSGESTELLT??? WARUM HABT IHR MICH NICHT GEWECKT???"   
  
Er hörte eine Stimme von unten "Weil du ausschlafen solltest" rufen. Omi blieb stehen und warf seine Kleidung ins Badezimmer. "ABER ICH WAR VERABREDET." "Mit wem?" Dieses Mal war die Stimme näher, sie kam direkt von hinter ihm. "Mit einem Freund." Er hörte das Grummeln der tiefen Stimme Ayas. "Der, der dich zum Weinen bringt?" Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, dann drehte er sich langsam zu den Rothaarigen um. "Ich... ich... er... Es ist nicht seine Schuld." Doch Aya glaubte ihm nicht und so wandte er seinen Kopf ab, versuchte den Blick des Älteren auszuweichen. "Lass das Aya, du tötest ihn noch mit diesem Blick." meinte Ken lächelnd und zog den Leader aus dem Bad, schloss die Tür, damit Omi sich fertig machen konnte. "Yohji und ich gehen Montag zur Schule und fragen, wer dieser Junge ist. Wir wollen mit ihm reden. Ist das in Ordnung?" Aya nickte und drehte sich um. "Seh' dich nachher, Koi."   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Nagi sah sich um, wartet auf seinen Freund, doch er kam nicht, war schon eine Stunde überfällig. Trotzdem wartete er, was anderes hätte er auch nicht tun können und es tat ihm gut an der frischen Luft zu sein. Immer nur zu Hause oder in den Klassenräumen kann man nicht als gesund bezeichnen. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Teich, der direkt vor ihm war. Das Wasser war klar und er spiegelte sich darin. Langsam ging er in die Hocke, tastete nach dem Gesicht der gespiegelten Person, berührte sanft die Wangen und die Lippen, ohne dass das Bild zerbrach. Ein Lächeln huschte über das zierliche Gesicht.  
"Ein schönes Lächeln."  
Er drehte sich nicht um, sah nur etwas weiter auf den Teich. Ein Mann mit roten Haaren stand neben ihn und betrachtet ihn mit einem ihm üblichen Grinsen. Seine roten Haare fielen ihn über die Schulter und das Bandana hielt die wilden Strähnen davon ab in sein Gesicht zu fallen. Trotzdem hörten nicht alle und er strich sich diese Strähnen mit seiner Hand heraus. Die grünen Augen des Mannes blieben unentwegt auf dem Spiegelbild des Jungen und musterten ihn.   
"Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was du dachtest."  
Er stand auf und drehte sich zu Schuldig um. Dann ging er an ihn vorbei zur Bank.  
"Er kommt noch, keine Angst. Er hat nur verschlafen. Hm... warte."  
Der Junge sah ihn fragend an, doch dann lächelte er.  
"3 .... 2 ... 1...." "NAGI!!!!!! ES TUT MIR LEID, DASS... ich... Schuldig?" [5]  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Der Rothaarige lächelt mich mit seiner fiesen Grinse an. Na ja, fies war sie eigentlich nicht, doch die Person interessiert mich nicht und so versuche ich ihn nicht zu beachten und einen Blick auf Nagi zu erhaschen. Er lächelt, kein böses, sein übliches sanftes Lächeln, welches ich so mag.  
"Von wegen "break down"." höre ich Nagis sanfte Stimme und er geht an seinen Freund vorbei, kommt auf mich zu. "Geht es dir gut?" Warum fragt er das? Sein Blick wirkt traurig. Warum?  
"Du Nagi, was hälst du davon, wenn er uns besuchen kommt?"   
Meine Augen weiten sich. Was hat der da gerade gesagt? Nagi scheint genauso überrascht und dreht sich um, funkelt Schuldig an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut wäre." Genau das meine ich auch. "Aber du hast doch ein Problem mit deinem Computer. Frag ihn ob er dir hilft." Nagi?? Probleme?? Computer?? Diese drei Wörter sollten nie in einem Zusammenhang in einem Satz stehen. Ich wende meinen Blick zu Nagi und dieser wird etwas rot. "Na ja, was soll ich sagen. Ich war ... ähm... wütend." Schuldigs Grinsen vergrößerte sich. "Ja, so wütend, dass er seinen Computer aus dem Fenster warf." "Oh." Das ist alles was mir dazu einfällt und ich muss sagen, das Sinnvollste was mir je zu diesem Thema einfiel noch dazu.  
"Ich hätte nichts dagegen, dir zu helfen." Habe wirklich ich das gesagt? Oh mein Gott, ich werde krank. Aber was soll man bei einem, aus dem Fenster geworfenen Computer eigentlich noch reparieren?  
//Gute Frage.//  
Uhm, Schuldig?  
//Ja?//  
Bitte, verschwinde.  
//Okay Kätzchen.//  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Sie betraten das Haus von Schwarz und er sah sich überrascht um. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Freund in einem... sagen wir mal... so normalen Haushalt aufwuchs, aber was hatte er erwartet? Ein Kerker? Ein großes altes Schloss? Ein unterirdisches Geheimversteck? Ähm.. ungefähr so was. Ja. Doch. Kam hin.  
Sie gingen an eine Tür vorbei und Omi ließ es sich nicht nehmen herein zu gucken. Es war die Küche und sie war sauber und aufgeräumt. Das Licht fiel hell herein und sie ähnelte der bei ihnen zu Hause, aber waren nicht alle neuen Küchen fast gleich?   
"Nagi? Bist du das?"  
Ein großgewachsener schwarzhaariger Mann kam aus einer Tür, die aus der Küche rausführte. Er warf einen Blick auf Omi und dann auf Nagi. "Ich habe Kekse gekauft, weil Farfarello unbedingt welche wollte, du kannst dir auch welche nehmen. Omi?" Der Angesprochene sah erschrocken auf. "Ja... ja?" Brad sah kurz zur Seite, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Jungen. "Du solltest Nagi wirklich nicht lieben." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche wieder.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Warum sagen sie mir alle, ich solle Nagi nicht lieben? Sie wissen etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß. Warum sagen sie es mir nicht? Weil wir Feinde sind? Feinde waren?  
Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen, während Nagi und Schuldig die Küche betreten, die einzelnen Schränke nach Keksen durchsuchen.  
"Hey Brad, wo sind die Kekse?" ruft Schuldig durch die Tür und ich erkenne, dass das Zimmer dahinter das Wohnzimmer ist. Mein Blick fällt auf den Computer an dem Crawford sitzt.  
"Linker Schrank, linke Tür. Da wo sie immer sind."   
Ich höre Nagi murren und lächle etwas. Ich lieb dieses Geräusch.  
"Wenn wir welche finden, willst du dann auch ein paar?" Ich nicke unsicher.  
"Da sind sie aber nicht."   
Der Amerikaner kommt zurück und geht auf den besagten Schrank zu. Als er sie dort nicht findet sucht er in einem anderen. Nun stehen schon drei Leute von Schwarz in der Küche und suchen ein paar Kekse. Es ist wirklich komisch von sovielen Ex-Feinden umgegeben zu sein und das Einzige was sie tuen ist Kekse zu suchen. Wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftige Vorstellung.   
Dann sehe ich wie jemand einen Keks vor meiner Nase hoch und runter bewegt. Ich folge dem Arm und erblicke das grinsende Gesicht eines Farfarellos mit einer Keksschachtel in der Hand.  
Sind die hier alle wirklich Keksverrückt?  
"Willst du einen, Omi?"   
Uah, das wird ja immer besser. Farfarello, wohl mein schlimmster Feind, fragt mich, ob ich ein paar Kekse will. Ich lächle trotzdem und nicke unsicher. Ich spüre das Zittern in meiner Hand, wenn ich sie anhebe und langsam auf die Schachtel zubewege.   
"AH HA!! DU HAST SIE!!"   
Daraufhin werden wir von einem irren ... nein, nicht Iren, sondern Deutschen attackiert, der verzweifelt versucht die Keksschachtel aus den Händen des Weißhaarigen zu befreien. Doch dieser hat wohl nicht vor sie so schnell herzugeben und somit endet es damit, dass sie wie die ... ähm, Blöden ... um die letzten paar Kekse kämpfen, während Brad und Nagi mit den gleichen die-benehmen-sich-wie-Kinder-Blick davor stehen und versuchen, mit, ich versuch's mal mit wenig Ironie und ich glaube ich darf sagen, sehr viel Elan, die beiden auseinander zu bringen, mit ihren Blicken wohlbemerkt. Doch dann wenden sie sich zu je einer Tür um und verließen die 'Kinder'.   
Ähm... Nagi? Hast du mich vergessen?  
"Hätt' dich fast vergessen, Omi."  
Nein, hat er nicht.  
"Kommst du? Ich glaube die beiden brauchen noch 'ne Weile. Der Kampf ist spätestens zuende, wenn Farfie keine Lust mehr hat, was bisher noch nie eingetreten ist, wenn die Kekse alle sind oder Schuldig bemerkt, dass er sich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen hat... oder willst du noch ein bisschen zuschauen? Ich nehme auch Wetten entgegen."  
Oh... das... ist komisch.   
Ich schüttel den Kopf, versuche mich an den beiden kämpfenden Tieren, auch zur Abwechslung mal Schuldig und Farfarello genannt, vorbei zu schleichen, um zu Nagi zu gelangen, doch bevor ich einen Schritt machen kann, hören die beiden Streithähne auf zu kämpfen und sehen mich an. Uhm... bloß keine Angst zeigen. Blöder Schweiß, verrat mich doch nicht.  
"Hm, willst du noch einen Keks? Einer ist noch." Schuldig sieht mich fragend an und hält mir die Schachtel entgegen. "Ähm, ich glaube nicht. Nein danke." "Dann gehört er mir." meint Farfarello und greift zu, doch Schuldig zieht die Packung zu sich und grinst. "Ich habe ihn, also gehört er mir." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch."... Und so ging das weiter, bis sie von vorne anfingen sich zu streiten. Wo bin ich hier, im Kindergarten?   
Dann sehe ich wie sich das Objekt der Begierde hoch erhebt und auf Nagi zugeschwebt kommt. Er nimmt und teilt ihn, dann lächelt er mir zu und geht durch dir Tür. Ich folge ihm, ignoriere die verwunderten Blicke der anderen beiden.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Hier, die Hälfte kannst du haben." Er lächelte ihn dankbar an und nahm ihm die eine Hälfte aus der Hand. "Sie streiten sich oft wegen Nichtigkeiten, aber irgendwie macht es Spaß ihnen zu zu sehen." Ein Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Jüngeren und er steuerte auf eine Treppe zu, ging sie herauf und weiter bis zur letzten Tür. "Ich weiß nicht wie Schuldig darauf gekommen ist, dass ich meinen Computer aus dem Fenster geschleudert habe..." Der Blonde sah ihn fragend an. "...aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte auch mal mit dir alleine sein." Damit öffnete er die Tür und betrat ein hellerleuchtetes Zimmer mit weißen Wänden und großen Fenstern. "Ich mag es hell, solange das Licht von der Sonne ist." Omi schloss die Tür, als er eintrat und sah sich um.   
Nagi besaß ein großes Bett, einen Kleiderschrank, einen Schreibtisch mit einem Computer und einem Labtop daneben und Bücherregale. Viele Bücherregale. Sofort sprang er darauf zu und las die Namen der Bücher. "Enzyklopädie der Physik. Einstein und die Atombombe. Johann Kepler und die Keplerischen Gesetze. Mendel. Das Sonnensystem. Hubbel Teleskop. Lexikon der Geschichte. Dream Boy**? ... Meinst du nicht auch, dass das Buch da nicht ein kleines bisschen fehl am Platz ist?" Nagi räusperte sich und wandte sich ab. "Es... ähm... kennst du das Buch?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Buch aus dem Regal. "Jim Grimsley's stunning and heartbreaking novel recounts the story of painful first love between two adolescent boys who bravely sustain each other in a world of domestic disintegretion. At once hunting and sublime, Dream boy is an amazing tale of boundless hope - and ultimate tragedy."   
Der Ältere sah ihn schräg an, doch dann grinste er und stellte das Buch zurück, las die weiteren Titel laut vor. "Galileo Galilei. Lenz. Weltatlas der rätselhaften Phänomene.* Klassik. Romantik. Goethes Faust I und II? Ein Buch auf Deutsch?" Wieder räusperte sich Nagi und sah zur Seite. "Schuldig hat es mir geschenkt. Er meinte Goethes Faust II wäre richtig schön Sadistisch und um das zu verstehen sollte ich I auch noch lesen." "Du hast es gelesen?" Omis Augen weiteten sich erschrocken als der Jüngere nickte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Deutsch kannst." Der Jüngere nickte wieder. "Farfarello hat mir auch mal ein Buch geschenkt. Es heißt "At swim, two boys.**" Es ist in sehr schwer geschrieben, aber jetzt kann ich besser Englisch als vorher. Du kannst sogar Gälisch lernen. Nützt dir hier zwar nichts, aber wenn du zu Farfie sagst 'Go raibh maith agat' freut er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich benutze es öfters mal, wenn er schlechte Laune hat."  
"Was heißt das?"  
"Hm... schlag' nach."  
"Später."  
Er schüttelte sich den Kopf und las weiter. "Romeo und Julia?" "BRAD!! BRAD!!" Omi hob nur eine Augenbraue und versuchte den Jungen nicht anzugucken. "Marie Curie... NAGI!!" "Was denn?" Der blonde Junge drehte sich um und sah Nagi enttäuscht an. "Das sind ja fast alles Physikbücher. Interessierst du dich so sehr dafür?" Der Junge lächelte und nickte, ließ dann Omi mit seinen Kräften schweben und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich habe versucht heraus zu finden, wie meine Kräfte zu stande kommen, bin dabei auf andere interessante Kräfte gestoßen und fing an mich mehr und mehr dafür zu interessieren."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Nagi ist wirklich sehr klug. Ich wusste, dass er gute Zensuren schreibt, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ein Genie ist. Computergenie ja, aber Physik, Literatur und alles. Astronomie, Englisch, Biologie, Geschichte, Deutsch... all das wusste ich vorher nicht und wenn ich ihn nicht besucht hätte, würde ich es wohl auch nie erfahren. Doch jetzt habe ich ein anderes Problem...  
"NAGI!! LASS MICH RUNTER!!!"  
Und schon lande ich elegant und sanft auf meinem Hinterteil. Danke Nagi, herzlichen dank. Doch ein böser Blick von mir und ein Lächeln von ihm und ich kann ihm nicht mehr wütend sein. Er ist einfach zu süß.  
Er dreht sich von mir weg und macht seinen Computer an, öffnet während des hochfahrens seinen Labtop und startet auch den.  
"Schuldig hat recht, du könntest mir helfen."  
Ich sehe ihn verwundert an, doch er steht nur auf, verläßt das Zimmer und kommt mit einem Stuhl zurück, stellt ihn neben sich und zeigt mir an, dass ich mich setzen soll. Ich tue es und warte ab, was jetzt kommt. Doch es kommt nichts und Nagi hebt eine Augenbraue. "Schrottkiste." murmelt er und schlägt einmal gegen den Computer. Sein Labtop dagegen ist schon lange hochgefahren und wartet nur darauf, dass man endlich mit ihm arbeitet.   
"Diese Schrottkiste hier..." Er zeigt auf den Tower "...war mal Brads alter Computer, dann hat er sich einen neuen gekauft und ich habe ihn bekommen. 'Ne Zeitlang ging das ja noch, aber dann später, beim hacken und den ganzen Informationen stürtzte er immer öfters ab, deshalb bekomme ich meine Daten nicht auf den Labtop überschrieben, weil er vorher abstürtzt. Könntest du bitte am Labtop arbeiten, während ich versuche diesen sogenannten Steinzeitcomputer im Gang zu halten?" Ich nicke und mache mich bereit.   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Sie verbrachten zwei Stunden an den Computern und der Computer schaffte es doch tatsächlich dreimal abzustürzend, immer kurz vorm Ende. Sie hatten die Kapazität verringert, doch es half nichts und beim vierten Versuch schafften sie es alle Daten runterzuladen und zu speichern. Nagi war kurz davor den Computer wirklich aus dem Fenster zu katapultieren doch er ließ es und fiel rücklings auf sein Bett.   
"Ich hasse diesen Computer." murrte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Neben sich spürte er wie sich das Bett senkte und er lächelte Omi sanft an.  
"Wir haben es geschafft."  
"Scheint so."  
"Wurde auch langsam Zeit." Sie sahen auf und blickten zur Tür in der ein rothaariger Deutscher stand. "Brad lässt fragen, ob ihr Hunger habt." Nagi sah fragend zu Omi, doch seine Magen antwortete, bevor er es machen konnte und so standen sie auf und gingen die Treppe runter.  
"Isst du Kartoffeln?"  
"Kartoffeln?"  
Schuldig drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. "Tja, es gibt mal was, was ich gemacht habe und ich kann halt kein japanisches Essen." "Deshalb bin ich froh, wenn ich kochen darf oder Brad was einkauft." flüsterte Nagi ihn ins Ohr und kicherte. "Hör auf zu kichern und freu dich, dass Farfie nicht kochen musste." Omi schluckte. Der konnte kochen? "Na ja, zumindest so was in der Art."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Der Blonde ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und rieb sich den Bauch. "Erinner' mich daran Schuldig zu sagen, dass er gut kochen kann. Was auch immer es war, es war verdammt lecker." Nagi schmunzelte und schloss die Tür. "Es war komisch oder?" "Was?" "Dass du mit uns..." "Ah." Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern schloss nur die Augen. "Ja, ich hatte schon ein komisches Gefühl, aber als Schuldig anfing rum zu meckern, Crawford sollte doch bitte nicht am Tisch arbeiten und Farfarello sollte aufhören, das Fleisch zu masakrieren löste sich die Spannung. Es war nachher richtig witzig." Der Brünette nickte und setzte sich zu Omi aufs Bett. "Und wie Schuldig dann auch noch auf das Thema "Pädophilie" zu sprechen kam, oder Crawford plötzlich lauthals mit ihm diskutierte, er solle so was nicht in der Nähe Minderjähriger sagen, Schuldig aber meinte wir sind alt genug und könnten es verkraften und Farfarello sich einmischte, dass Fleisch masakrieren Gott verletzt, obwohl das Thema schon längst vorbei war musste ich einfach lachen." Der Jüngere nickte. "Die Gesichter der drei waren unbezahlbar." flüsterte er und legte sich neben den Blonden auf das Bett.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr auch so sein könnt."  
"Tja, du scheinst zu vergessen, dass wir auch nur Menschen sind und, egal wie böse ihr uns darstellt, wir uns auch umeinander kümmern. Warum sollten Schuldig und Crawford nicht diskutieren? Warum sollte Farfie nicht auch kochen können? Warum sollten wir nicht auch gerne mal Naschen? Sind das Sachen, die nur den 'Guten' vorbehalten werden?"   
Omi schüttelte den Kopf. "So war das nicht gemeint." "Doch war es. Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Ich glaube, keiner kann sich vorstellen, dass die 'Bösen' auch Gefühle haben."  
"Hör auf!" Omi beugte sich über ihn und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. "Können wir das Thema nicht vergessen? Bitte?" Nagi nickte zustimmend und sah ihn dann fragend an. "Hättest du nicht deinen Freunden bescheid sagen sollen, dass du nicht zum Essen kommst?"  
"Uhm... shit."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Was ist mit Omi? Sonst meldet er sich doch auch immer ab."  
"Vielleicht hat er Besseres zu tun."  
"Yohji!! Voran denkst du schon wieder?"  
"Ich habe Angst um Omi."  
"Ich auch."  
"Der Junge wird ihn noch oft verletzten. Unser Chibi wird sicher noch öfters weinend nach Hause kommen."  
"Glaubst du es wäre besser, wenn sie keine Freundschaft führen würden, sondern sich einfach nicht mehr sehen. Macht das die Sache einfacher?"  
"Das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Er will Omi in seiner Nähe haben, das ist offensichtlich, aber er lässt sich nicht lieben."  
"Du würdest seine Freundschaft doch auch behalten wollen, wenn er dich liebt, auch wenn du seine Liebe nicht erwiedern könntest."  
"Schon möglich."  
  
"Aber würdest du ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht sagen, ich liebe dich nicht?"  
Sie drehten sich um und sahen Aya fragend an. "Machen das nicht nur Menschen, die den anderen verletzen wollen, ihn fernhalten wollen, um sich selber zu schützen? Aus Egoismus?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Er hat so schlimme Sachen gemacht und darf trotzdem Freunde haben? Ist das nicht ungerecht? Ich werde seine Freunde leiden lassen, damit er daran einnert wird, was er getan hat. Ich lasse ihn keine Freunde haben."  
"Ihr seid so verschieden..."  
"...und doch ein und die selbe Person."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
"Ich muss los." Er öffnete die Tür und trat ins Freie. Sein Freund blieb in der Tür stehen, hinter ihm Schuldig und Farfarello. "Bis morgen Nagi." Er wollte schon loslaufen, doch dann fiel ihn noch etwas ein. "Du bist ein guter Koch Schuldig." "Wenn du das nächste mal kommst, koch ich wieder, einverstanden?" Er zwinkerte ihm zu, klopfte Nagi auf die Schulter und verschwand im Haus, wollte Farfarello hinter sich herziehen, doch Omi hielt ihn davon ab. "Go raibh maith agat." Nagi lächelte ihm zu. "Für was?" fragte der Ire und lächelte ebenfalls. "Für den Keks." Damit drehte er sich um und lief weiter, winkte während des Laufens seinen Freund zu, ohne ihn zu sehen.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Bin wieder daahaaa!!!!" Strahlend lief er am Wohnzimmer vorbei die Treppe hoch und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Er warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke und ließ sich schwungvoll auf sein Bett fallen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, ein Lächeln, wie es schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen worden war.  
Er hörte ein Klopfen und sprang auf, öffnete die Tür freudig und strahlte die Person vor ihm mit großen, glücklichen, blauen Augen an.  
"Gott Omi, dein Lächeln blendet mich und ich trage schon 'ne Sonnenbrille." scherzte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Der Junge lächelte weiter. "Was ist?" Der Brünette grinste. "Wir haben dich vermisst. Du hättest dich ruhig melden können." Omi steckte ihm die Zunge aus, tappte sich dann an die Nase. "Ich habe es vergessen." flüsterte er. "Beim nächsten Mal melde ich mich." Yohji lachte und schlich um den Jungen herum. "Also hast du noch öfters vor ihn zu besuchen?" Der Blonde schloss die Tür und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. "Hatte ich vor. Ich mag sein Zuhause und seine ... Familie ist auch super nett."   
Yohjis Lächeln verschwand und er sah Omi ernst an. "Liebst du ihn noch immer?" "Mehr als alles andere." Er seufzte. "Ich bin froh, dass ich seine Freundschaft noch habe und ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr haben kann und solange ich nichts mache, was ihm unangenehm wird, bleibt es so. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich ihn nicht ganz verliere." Der Brünette nickte. "Warum will er dich als Freund?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Yohji sah die Freude aus den Augen seines Freundes entweichen. "Er muss dich auch mögen, wenn er dich nicht als Freund verlieren will. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie du, aber er liebt dich bestimmt auch auf seine Art und Weise." Der Glanz und die Freude kehrten zurück, sein Lächeln erschien und er ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett fallen. "Ich bin so glücklich Yohji." Er nickte. "Ruf das nächste mal an, Chibi." "Versprochen."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er blickte in Gedanken versunken nach draußen, ließ den Regen an sein Fenster prasseln und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Seine Augen waren ruhig und fixiert, nahmen aber nichts wahr, was außerhalb seiner Gedanken geschah. Im Hintergrund lief ein ruhiges Lied und es verbreitete eine Traurigkeit und Schwermütigkeit die die Luft erfüllte und sich auf die Umgebenheit übertrug. Doch auch das spürte er nicht, starrte einfach nur weiter. Merkte nicht, dass jemand sein Zimmer betrat und sich zu ihm setzte, ihn beobachtete und sich ein ebenfalls sanftes und ruhiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete.   
Diese Person wollte den Jungen so sanft wie möglich aus seinen Gedanken holen, wusste aber nicht, wie er es machen sollte, doch plötzlich spürte der andere seine Präsenz und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. Das Lächeln verschwand, doch die Ruhe blieb.  
"Du tust mir leid." flüstert der Rothaarige und beugt sich vor, streichelte die Wangen des Jungen und er legte seinen Kopf in die Handfläche, genoß die sanfte Berührung.  
"Ich habe dir nicht leid zu tun." entgegenete er und eine Träne lief seine Wange runter. "Wenn das alles vorbei ist, kann ich sagen, was ich will, ohne Angst zu haben." Er trocknete seine Wange und drehte sich weg. "Aber es kann zu spät sein." Sein Blick senkte sich. "Ich weiß."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Er liebt ihn oder? Wenn er ihn liebt, werde ich sie beide töten. Ich werde sie beide töten."  
"Karin?"  
"Das wichtigste ist aber, dass er daran erinnert wird, was er mir angetan hat."  
"Er darf ihn nicht lieben."  
"Ich will meine Rache."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
"ICH KOMME ZU SPÄÄÄÄT!!!!!!"   
"OMI!!"  
"ES TUT MIR JA AUCH LEEEEEIIIIID!!"  
"VERDAMMT!! STEH FRÜHER AUF!!  
"SOOOOORRYYYYYY!!!!!! KEEEN!!!"  
"DU WECKST DAS GANZE HAUS AUF!!!"  
"ES TUT MIR JA LEEIIIIIID!!!"  
"GLAUB ICH NICHT!!"  
  
"SCHNAUZE!!!! IHR WECKT DAS GANZE HAUS!!"  
  
"TUT UNS LEID YOOOOOOHJIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"Bakas."  
  
"DU BIST SOOOOO FIES AYAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"SCHNAUZE IHR BEIDEN!!!"  
  
"JA YOOOHJIII!"  
  
"Hört auf zu brüllen."  
  
"JAWOHL AYAAA!!"  
  
-_-°  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Er lief grinsend zur Schule, stürmte wie immer das Schultor und erreicht das Schulgebäude pünktlich mit dem Schulklingeln. Warum war es nie der Klassenraum?  
"Was mach' ich nur mit dir?"  
Er grinste breiter und versuchte Luft zuholen.  
"Tausch mit mir die Unterrichtsstunden."  
"Das nützt doch bei dir nichts."  
"Gemeinheit."  
Nagi lächlte und ließ den Älteren vor sich hinschweben.   
"Viel Spaß im Unterricht."   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Oh Gott, ich hasse Montage. Das frühe Aufstehen, die erste Stunde Mathe und danach Physik - Test. Zum Glück sitze ich neben Nagi und ob man's glaubt oder nicht, sogar ich schreibe bei ihm ab. Ja, Omi Tsukiyono schreibt Physik ab, aber nur dieses eine Fach. Physik, allein dieses Wort lässt mich zittern und den Drang zum Schreien in mich aufkommen.[6]   
Ich starre auf das Blatt Papier vor meiner Nase und versuche wenigstens etwas hinzuschreiben, bis Nagi fertig ist und mich in Ruhe abschreiben lässt. Ich liebe ihn. Ohne ihn wäre ich in diesem Jahr schon dreimal durchgefallen. Was Aya nur dazu gesagt hätte? Ich glaube er hätte gar nichts gesagt und wäre nur mit seinem Katana auf mich zugekommen.   
Ich bemerke eine Bewegung an meiner Seite. Nagi schiebt mir sein Blatt rüber und ich lege es unter meins, schenke ihm ein dankendes Lächeln. Der Lehrer sieht auf und ich sehe ihn an, direkt in die Augen. Das mache ich immer um sie zu verunsichern. Tu' so als wäre es dein Recht irgendetwas zu machen und sie bemerken dich nicht. Versuche etwas zu verbergen und sie riechen es Meilen gegen den Wind. Ich richte meinen Blick auf das Papier und bemerke ein zweites, kleineres Blatt.  
'Schu lässt fragen wann du wiederkommst.'  
Ich schreibe die Antworten ab und wende mich dann der Nachricht zu.   
'Wann immer ich keine Schicht habe kann ich kommen.'  
'Toll. Wann ist das?'  
Ich kicher. Ich glaube das 'Toll' war ironisch gemeint.  
'Am Wochenende. Warne ihn vor.'  
'Komm Mittwoch und...'  
"Naoe Nagi und Tsukiyono Omi. Seid ihr fertig?"  
Wir nicken und der Lehrer steht auf. Ich versuche noch das Blatt zu verstecken, doch er bemerkt es, fordert mich auf ihn den Zettel zu geben. Ich glaube, er denkt, wir würden betrügen. Er lässt den Zettel auf den Tisch gleiten. "Euren Small Talk könnt ihr doch auch draußen weiter führen oder?"  
Heißt das, ich werde rausgeschmissen?   
Ups, das wäre dann das erste Mal. Ich hoffe Aya erfährt das nicht.  
Ein Bild von einem rothaarigen, katanaschwingenden, sehr wütenden Berserker kommt mir in den Sinn. Und es macht mir Angst.  
Große Angst.   
----------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc  
  
*Sehr interessant was da drin steht. (Jetzt mach ich auch schon Werbung für Bücher. *kopfschüttelt*)  
** Diese Bücher sind nur zu empfehlen. Vorallem Dream Boy ist ein schönes Buch und wer sich dazu überreden lässt englisch zu lesen, sollte es sich kaufen. Die englische Ausgabe ist besser, als die anderen Sprachen.  
--At swim, two boys ist ein schwieriges Buch, weil es in einer etwas überholten Sprache geschrieben ist und man muss sich an den Schreibstil gewöhnen, aber nachher wird es sehr interessant. Der Schluss ist das Schönste am Buch, auch wenn er irgendwie traurig ist.  
[1] 1: Das will schon was heißen.  
2: Moku: Siehste du Muse. Ich habe dich wenigstens mit dem Namen genannt  
Schu: Is auch besser für dich.  
Moku: Baka.  
Schu: Was?  
Moku: Nichts.  
[2] Ja, klar, als wenn wir ihm das glauben würden. ^_~  
[3] Danke Yuki-chan. Ich liebe diesen Spruch... oder was auch immer das ist -_- Ach ja, eigentlich geht er noch weiter:   
Lächel- es könnte schlimmer kommen.  
Und ich lächelte.  
Und es kam schlimmer.   
So, ja, ich weiß, die Zeitform war falsch aber: "Lächel - es könnte schlimmer kommen."   
Und ich lächle...  
Gott, das hört sich doch blöd an. T-T  
[4] Kumpel, nicht Freund... aber seien wir mal ehrlich, Kumpel hört sich blöd an... Was soll ich denn sonst sagen? Buddy? Lab?   
[5] Okay, okay, du bist doch in der Story. Gott, ich liebe ihn einfach zusehr, als das ich ihn in keiner Story haben könnte ("I need u my love" is 'ne Ausnahme) *knuddelt SchuSchu-Muse*   
[6] Ich hasse Phyik. Wer stimmt mir zu? 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Nixe me Grüße: @Liebchen: Ich weiß nicht, musst alias_bombay fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist. Aber ich glaube schon. ^^  
  
@alias_bombay: Ich lese auch ehr die englischen als die deutschen Geschichten, aber es gibt auch gute deutsche.  
  
@to-chan: Noch eine adoptivtochter. Wieviele soll ich denn davon haben? Ach ja, bombay und ich haben uns schon geeinigt, dass wir heiraten. Wow, ich bin Adoptivmutter, adoptivschwester und adoptivtochter. Das ist ja Wahnsinn. Fehlt nur noch adoptiveoma oder -cousine. ^^  
  
Ich mag deinen Schreibsstil auch to-chan.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Na ja, ich wollte dich fragen ob du am Mittwoch kommen kannst und dann auch übernachtest." Eine leichte Röte zog sich über seine Wangen. Sie gingen den Gang entlang, hatten bald Pause und wollten nach draußen gehen. "Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen sagen werden. Ich werde sie in der vierten Stunde fragen." Nagi nickte. "Du hast ja frei."  
  
Sie ließen sich auf der Bank nieder. "Noch zehn Minuten bis es klingelt. Glaubst du, der Lehrer wird es eintragen lassen?" Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben nicht den Unterricht gestört, sondern er hat uns raus gebeten, weil wir unseren Test bereits beendet hatten und er nicht wollte, dass wir vielleicht die Lösungen weitergeben könnten." "Als würden wir das machen."  
  
Sie lächelten sich an, doch dann wandte Omi seinen Blick ab, versuchte die Röte zu verbergen, die sein Gesicht heimsuchte. "Du brauchst es nicht verstecken." flüsterte Nagi und lächelte wieder. "Haben wir irgendwelche Hausaufgaben auf?" Der Blonde nickte und kramte sein Japanischbuch aus der Tasche.  
  
"Interpretation eines Gedichtes." Er stöhnte leicht und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ich hasse Japanisch."  
  
"Und ich hasse Physik. Jetzt sind wir quitt. Lass uns anfangen. Wir werden jede Zeile einzeln auseinander nehmen und analysieren, aber... he, ich habe das Gedicht schon einmal gelesen und dazu eine Interpretation gelesen. Also brauchen wir eigentlich nichts machen. Wir werden es doch trotzdem selber analysieren, oder?" Nagi nickte, knirschte etwas mit den Zähnen.  
  
"Analysieren. Wenigstens etwas, was ich kann."  
  
"Erst Mal lesen."  
  
"Bitte laut. Ich habe keine Lust."  
  
"Also gut:  
  
'Durch Egoismus verletzte ich dich,  
  
zerstörte dein Herz,  
  
ließ dich in Stich  
  
und zurück blieb nur dein Schmerz.'"  
  
"Ooo-kaay. Lassen wir das."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Okay, jetzt wird es komisch. Ich weiß ja, dass er Japanisch hasst, aber er hätte dem Gedicht doch wenigstens 'ne Chance geben können. Oder liegt es am Gedicht. "Durch Egoismus verletzte ich dich - zerstörte dein Herz - ließ dich in Stich - und zurück blieb nur dein Schmerz." Er zuckt. "Es ist gut Omi. Ich werde es zu Hause machen, okay?" "Doch im Innersten konnte ich nie leugnen, dass meine Liebe ..." "OMI!!" Ich zucke zusammen und sehe auf. Nagi hat sich aufgerichtet und sieht mich böse an. Was habe ich getan? "Der Autor sagte, dass er das Gedicht geschrieben hatte, weil er seine einzige Liebe in Stich gelassen hatte. Sie erwiederte seine Gefühle, doch er hatte Angst vor etwas -" "Omi." "-und wollte sie nicht in die Sache verwickeln, also sagte er ihr, er liebte sie nicht.-" "Omi, bitte." "-Er brach ihr Herz, doch sie liebte ihn weiter, blieb an seiner Seite, als Freundin, weil er sie halten wollte bis alles vorbei war und dann als es zu Ende war, die Angst weg war,-" "Bitte." "-wollte er ihr seine Liebe gestehen, doch sie hatte bereits einen anderen. Sie hatte drei Jahre gewartet bis..." "Verdammt Omi. Es reicht." Er dreht sich um, lässt mich alleine zurück und die Schulglocke klingelt. Als würde sie das Ende einläuten. Und ich spüre wie etwas Nasses meine Wange runter läuft. Weine ich ... etwa schon wieder?  
  
Nagi... es tut mir leid.  
  
Was auch immer ich getan habe, es tut mir leid.  
  
"Nagi. NAGI! WARTE!!"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Siehst du es? Er liebt ihn nicht. Ich kann sie in Ruhe lassen."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht?"  
  
"Ich will niemand anderen an ihn ranlassen. Das müsstest du doch verstehen."  
  
"Was ist, wenn sie sich doch lieben?"  
  
"Dann werde ich sie töten, dass weißt du doch."  
  
"Aber sie ..."  
  
"...sie will Rache. Ich weiß."  
  
"Das heißt?"  
  
"Sie werden so oder so sterben."  
  
"Beide?"  
  
"Der Engel durch mich."  
  
"Und der Mörder durch mich."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es ist." Der Ältere nickte und schob seine Brille etwas weiter auf die Nase. "Hm, wollen wir immer noch mit ihm reden?" Wieder nickte er, ging dann sicheren Schrittes auf die Tür zu, in der der Brünette verschwand. "Omi hatte heute wieder geweint, als er kam. Ich will nicht, dass das noch öfters passiert, also..." Er ließ es offen, doch Ken wusste was sein Freund meinte und nickte, folgte ihm. Sie öffneten die Tür und traten ein, ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Lehrer. Yohji flüsterte ihn etwas ins Ohr und er nickte.  
  
"Naoe Nagi? Komm bitte mit raus."  
  
Überrascht richtete sich sein Blick auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die beiden Jungs vorne am Pult des Lehrers sah. Er schluckte, stand auf und verließ den Raum unter den fragenden oder sogar wissenden Blicken der anderen.  
  
"Es war klar, dass sie irgendwann mit ihm reden wollen. So deprimiert wie Omi in letzter Zeit wegen ihm war."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum sie befreundet sind."  
  
"Tja, Omi hat halt ein Herz für Tiere."  
  
Sie kicherten und Nagi drehte sich um, sah sie wütend an und das Kichern verstummte. Er zischte etwas, was die Mädchen nicht hörten, doch im nächsten Moment war es ihnen egal. Sie hatten plötzlich Kopfschmerzen, die sie nicht denken ließen.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Er folgte ihnen nach draußen auf den Schulhof und lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm, schaute die anderen beiden nicht an. "Soso, eine Ratte von Schwarz also?" "Yohji." zischte Ken, doch der Playboy sah nur zur Seite. Nagi ließ es auf sich sitzen, wollte sich nicht mit ihnen anlegen. "Omi hat uns gefragt, ob er bei seinem Freund übernachten kann. Eigentlich waren wir bereit zu zustimmen, aber jetzt..." "Yohji!!" "Ken. Du siehst doch wer hier vor uns steht." "Ja, es ist Omis Freund. Wir sind nicht länger Weiß und ihr seid doch nicht länger Schwarz oder?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ken trat vor ihn und kniete sich hin, wollte in die Augen seines Gegenübers sehen.  
  
"Nagi, würdest du mich bitte angucken?"  
  
Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. Dann spürte er, wie ihn eine Hand auf den Boden drückte und sein Kinn anhob.  
  
"Du bist doch Omis Freund oder?"  
  
Er nickte, war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Warum bringst du ihn dann immer zum Weinen?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Kannst du auch mal deinen Mund aufmachen?"  
  
"Yohji!"  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass er weint. Er ist mein bester Freund."  
  
"Und vielleicht auch dein Einziger."  
  
"Yohji. Verschwinde!"  
  
Der Playboy drehte sich um und ging zu einem etwas entfernten Baum, lehnte sich dort zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
"Nagi..."  
  
"Kann ich zu ihm kommen? Darf ich ihn jetzt besuchen?"  
  
Ken sah fragend zu Yohji, doch dieser sagte nichts, rauchte weiter seine Zigarette. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Nagi und nickte leicht.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Aber eins sag ich dir, wenn er noch mal weinend aus der Schule kommt, kannst du was erleben."  
  
"Ja, Yohji-chan!!!"  
  
Ken lächelte und Nagi stand auf, hob seine Tasche auf.  
  
"WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Sein Zimmer ist die dritte Tür von links." Er nickte und ging die Treppe hoch, blieb vor der dritten Tür stehen und klopfte leicht an. Von drinnen konnte er ein Schluchzen hören und dann ein leises "Ich komme gleich." Dann ging die Tür auf und Omi stand vor ihm. Doch sobald er den Jüngeren sah, schlug er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an. Es folgte ein neues Klopfen und Omi schluchzte.  
  
"Verschwinde."  
  
"Omi, bitte lass mich rein."  
  
"Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Weil ich nicht will, dass du mich weinen siehst.  
  
Weil ich nicht will, dass du siehst wie schwach ich bin.  
  
Weil ich nicht will, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst.  
  
Weil ich nicht will, dass du dir wegen meiner Liebe Sorgen machst.  
  
Weil ich nicht will, dass du mich tröstest.  
  
Weil ich nicht will, dass du in meiner Nähe bist.  
  
Weil ich ....... will, dass du mich auch liebst.  
  
=Aus Freundschaft zu lieben ist das Selbe als jemanden nicht zu lieben.= ...  
  
Aber nicht so. Nicht so. Du hattest recht! Du hattest recht, doch ich wollte es nicht verstehen. Aber jetzt... jetzt verstehe ich es. Du liebst mich nicht und ich werde deine Liebe nie bekommen, doch weil ich bei dir blieb, konnte ich mir immer wieder Hoffnungen machen, dass es eines Tages doch passiert. Jetzt ist es aus. Ich will den Schmerz vergessen und deshalb, Nagi, will ...  
  
"...ich dich nie wieder sehen!!"  
  
"Nein Omi, tu mir das nicht an!!"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
=Sie hatte drei Jahre gewartet... Sie hatte einen anderen... Als er ihr seine Liebe gestehen wollte... Die Angst weg war... er hatte Angst und sagte er liebte sie nicht... seine einzige Liebe in Stich ließ=  
  
Er hatte Angst vor etwas.  
  
Er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst und sagte, dass er sie nicht liebte. Weil er sie halten wollte, blieb sie an seiner Seite...  
  
Er hat Angst.  
  
Hat er Angst?  
  
Er sagte, dass er mich nicht liebt.  
  
Hat er das?  
  
Er will mich halten.  
  
Will er das?  
  
Ich soll an seiner Seite bleiben.  
  
Sollst du das?  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Omi." Der Junge legte seine Stirn gegen die Tür und presste seinen Körper heran. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er weinte... Er... weinte?  
  
Die Schluchzer hörten auf und er sah auf. War Omi eingeschlafen? Er hörte nichts, alles war still. Dann hielt er seine Hand gegen die Öffnung des Schlosses und öffnete die Tür, betrat das Zimmer so leise wie möglich.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Hier spielt sich noch ein Drama ab."  
  
"Bitte? Und wie nennst du das? Eine Komödie?"  
  
"Ich meine ein noch größeres Drama."  
  
"Toll. Ich freu' mich drauf. Aber wenigstens sind sie jetzt leise."  
  
"Hm... Ich glaube, Nagi liebt Omi auch."  
  
"Na, wollen wir mal hoffen, dass sie alles klären."  
  
"Vielleicht war es auch das Ende."  
  
"Ken, sei kein Optimist."  
  
"Blödmann."  
  
"Sie werden sich nicht trennen. Er wird versuchen ihn zu halten, bis sich seine Probleme gelöst haben. Und dann werden wir alle Onkels."  
  
Ihre Gesichter färbten sich rot und in den Winkeln von Aya's Mund zuckte es verdächtig, als müsste er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
  
"Aya, Nagi ist ein Junge und Omi auch."  
  
"Oh Wunder der Technik."  
  
"Ken, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn auf Drogen gesetzt."  
  
"Aha."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Leicht hob er den Körper an und legte ihn auf sein Bett, setzte sich neben die Person und streichelte sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. "Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und eine Träne lief seine Wange runter, landete auf der des anderen Jungen, doch dieser gab keinen Laut von sich. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Omi."  
  
="Ich weiß."=  
  
Erschrocken sah er auf, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es nur eine Erinnerung war. So war es immer. Er hatte etwas falsch gemacht, entschuldigte sich bei Omi, dieser sagte "Ich weiß." Und es war vorbei. Sie waren wieder Freunde. Aber wird es dieses mal genauso sein? Würde Omi ihn verzeihen?  
  
//Noch zwei Tage Chibi.//  
  
/Schuldig, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll./  
  
//Denk daran, nur noch zwei Tage.//  
  
/Das sind verdammt noch mal zwei Tage zuviel./  
  
//Es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht schneller. Wir müssen warten.//  
  
"Omi, bitte verzeih mir."  
  
"Ich werde es machen."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Ich spüre seinen verwunderten Blick, auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehen kann. Gott, ich bin so schwach. Warum kann ich ihm nicht widerstehen? Warum kann ich ihn nicht von mir weisen? Warum... warum... warum?  
  
Ich richte mich auf, in meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und ich lächle ihn an. Er hatte geweint, ich sehe es.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Beinahe hätte ich es nicht verstanden. Doch ich sah seine Lippen und wusste was er sagte, ich brauchte es nicht hören.  
  
"Nagi... Hast du vor etwas Angst?"  
  
Er weicht zurück. Wird er mich wieder von sich stoßen und danach wieder um Verzeihung betteln? Ich bin es leid. Noch mal werde ich ihm nicht verzeihen. Also Nagi... ich hoffe du weißt, dass das deine letzte Chance ist.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Meine Augen öffnen sich, doch dann umarme ich ihn. Ich will nicht wissen, was ihm Angst macht... noch nicht, aber bald.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Omi, kommst du Mittwoch?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich etwas von Nagi ab. Sein Blick war abgewandt, doch er bemerkte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jüngsten. "Okay." Sie schwiegen, keiner wollte etwas sagen, doch dann wandte Omi sich um und rückte näher an Nagis Gesicht. Dieser sah ihn fragend an, bis er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen Mund spürte.  
  
Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Was wäre, wenn er ihn jetzt von sich stoßen würde? Was wäre, wenn er ihn erwiedern würde? Was war mit... Karin?  
  
Er machte gar nichts, wartet bis Omi den Kuss beendete. Sie sahen sich an, dann wandte Nagi seinen Blick ab, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Omi blieb zurück, starrte auf sein Bett und erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen.  
  
"Omi? Wir haben noch zwei Stunden. Und ich habe sogar eine geschwänzt. Komm gefälligst mit."  
  
Der Blonde sah auf, trocknete seine Wangen und sprang vom Bett. "Ich komme Nagi."  
  
Was war nur mit ihnen?  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich reagiere, als wäre nichts passiert. Und so tut es auch Nagi. Was ist mit uns? Warum sind wir so zueinander. Nein, warum ist Nagi so zu mir? Liebt er mich?  
  
Ich weiß, dass er viel durchgemacht hat. Und er wirklich jeden Grund hat der Liebe zu entsagen, aber wenn er mich tatsächlich mag, dann kann er es doch zugeben?  
  
WAS SOLL NUR DIESES GANZE AFFENTHEATER???  
  
Gott, ich bekomme Migräne.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"BITTE!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"BITTE! BITTE!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"BIIIIITTEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"O-negai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"S'il te plait."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Queaso."  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Por favor."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pashaluista."  
  
"Njet."  
  
"Prosze."  
  
"Nie."[7]  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Okay, jetzt wird es affig. Ich habe ihn noch nie betteln gesehen und muss er es auf acht Sprachen machen? Ich sehe mich um. Ja, die Leute beobachten uns, was auch kein Wunder ist bei dieser ... Vorstellung. "Nagi, steh auf." Ich sehe ihn bettelnd an. Ich sehe ihn wütend an. Ich sehe ihn traurig an. Ich sehe ihn freundlich an und er? Er will einfach nicht aufstehen. Was mach' ich nur?  
  
"Omi, bitte sag mir, dass du kommst."  
  
Ich wende meinen Blick ab. Warum sollte ich es nicht machen?  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Er antwortet nicht, sieht nur zur Seite.  
  
"Weil... weil es ... weil ich gerne möchte, dass du kommst ... Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."  
  
Ich lächle ihn an. Er fragt immer noch, ob ich Mittwoch kommen möchte. Morgen also.  
  
Nach unserem 'Ehekrach', wie Yohji es gerne nennt, gingen wir zurück zur Schule, ließen uns nichts anmerken und arbeiteten zusammen wie immer... wie immer in den letzten paar Monaten.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht wurde ich von ein paar Leuten aus meiner Klasse aufgehalten. Sie sagten mir, ich solle diese Freundschaft beenden. Ich würde mich kaputt machen und das Nagi es nicht wert wäre. Er wäre eine kleine nichtsnutzige Ratte.  
  
Ich schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er hatte kein Recht so was zu behaupten. Danach entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm. Sie machten sich nur Sorgen, meinten weiterhin, es wäre nur eine "Midlifecrisis"... In meinem Alter?  
  
Sie konnten es nicht anders beschreiben. Also wussten sie von meiner Liebe. Okay, wer wusste das nicht, nachdem ich es über den halben Schulhof gebrüllt hatte? Genau.  
  
Meine Antwort war schneller von mir gekommen, als gedacht. "Ich liebe Nagi wirklich. Es ist nicht irgendein "Fehler" oder wie ihr sagte "Midlifecrisis" und ich werde ihn nicht verlassen."  
  
"Er liebt dich nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Omi, ich ... wir machen uns Sorgen."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Wenn du wirklich ... du weißt schon... na ja... nicht 'normal' ..."  
  
"Normal ist ein relativer Begriff und das Wort heißt homosexuell oder schwul nicht 'du weißt schon' oder 'nicht 'normal''."  
  
"Wenn du wirklich schwul bist, warum suchst du dir nicht einen Jungen, der dich auch liebt?"  
  
Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich schwul bin oder ob es nur Nagi war in den ich mich verliebt habe. Ich habe mich noch nie von einem anderen Jungen angezogen gefühlt, immer nur von Nagi. Ouka war auch ein Mädchen und ich verliebte mich.  
  
"Weil ich ihn will."  
  
"Wenn er dich weiterhin verletzt, kann er was erleben."  
  
"Wenn ihr ihn verletzt, werde ich es euch nie verzeihen."  
  
Ich ging. Nagi hatte von alledem nichts mitgekriegt. War glaube ich auch besser so. Er wäre nur wieder wütend geworden.  
  
Da fällt mir ein, Nagi war nicht wütend als ich ihn geküsst habe. Na ja, nicht das er es beim ersten Mal war, aber dort hat er noch rumgemeckert. Ob er mich doch liebt? Er sagte er hätte Angst. Wovor? Ist es das, was er mir zeigen will? Wovor er Angst hat?  
  
"Was willst du mir zeigen?"  
  
"Hi - Mi - Tsu!"  
  
Oh, wie gemein der doch sein kann.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Gut, ich sage Schuldig, dass er was zu essen kaufen soll."  
  
Oh, wie süß er doch sein kann.  
  
"Aber eß nicht wieder soviel, sonst wirst du noch dick."  
  
Oh, wir dürfen seine Gemeinheit nicht vergessen.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Du bist dir wirklich sicher?" Sie musterten ihn, während er seine Sachen einpackte. Der Blonde drehte sich nicht um, sondern lächelte nur. Ja, er wollte Nagi besuchen. Er wollte bei Nagi sein und vielleicht passierte ja endlich mal was. Er war sich sicher, dass Nagi ihn auch liebte und wenn er noch so oft sagen würde, er liebte ihn nicht. Obwohl er das ja nie gesagt hatte. Er sagte nur "Du solltest deine Liebe zu mir vergessen." Er sagte es so oft, dass Omi glaubte, dass Nagi es sich mehr einreden wollte, als er selbst.  
  
"Ja, ich will."  
  
"Klein Omi geht auf Hochzeit."  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich schnell um und sah ihren Playboy mit rot angelaufenen Gesicht an. "Wie... wie... wieso?"  
  
"Ja, Ich will." ahmte Yohji nach und lächelte, verließ dann den Raum, bevor er von ein paar Büchern getroffen werden konnte. Ken blieb weiterhin da stehen, wo er war und lächelte. Aya stand neben ihn.  
  
"Nagi ist wie du, Koi." flüsterte Ken und wandte sich von Omis Rücken ab zu Aya. "Du warst auch so ... widersprüchlich." Der Rothaarige murmelte etwas, lächelte dann zaghaft. "Tja, aber du hattest keine andere Wahl. Du musstest bei Weiß bleiben. Omi muss aber nicht bei Schwarz bleiben, wenn Nagi ihn zu sehr verletzt."  
  
"Es ist ein Affentheater."  
  
"Bin fertig." rief Omi und sah auf. "Nagi wird in einer Stunde da sein und mich abholen. Ähm... Aya?" Der Rothaarige hob sein Kinn, deutete Omi damit an, dass er zuhörte. "Würdest du mir dein Katana geben, bis wir außer Haus sind?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Er langweilte sich. Saß einfach auf einer Bank im Park und langweilte sich. Der Park war der selbe, zu den Omi ihn gebracht hatte, als er umgefallen war. Als sein Gehirn ausgesetzt hatte. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Ausgang. Hier hatte er ihn geküsst und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
'Ich will dir nichts zeigen, nur was sagen.'  
  
Plötzlich trat jemand hinter ihn, packte ihn grob an den Schultern und zog ihn unsanft mit sich. Er bewegte sich nicht, wehrte sich nicht, wusste, dass er abwarten musste. Sie endeten im Gebüsch und der grobe Griff ließ ihn los, stattdessen wurde er gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Jetzt konnte er das Gesicht des Mannes sehen und er grinste. Es war kalt...  
  
"So sieht man sich wieder, Naaa-chaaan."  
  
Hinter dem Mann trat ein Mädchen hervor. Sie grinste, überlegend.  
  
"Mama sagte mir, dass du ganz böse warst. Du und deine Freunde."  
  
Ihr Grinsen wurde größer und der Teddy in ihrer Hand wurde vor ihm auf den Boden geworfen.  
  
"Papa meint auch, dass ihr böse wart. Deshalb sollt ihr bestraft werden."  
  
Nagi sagte nichts, gab keinen Laut von sich und lächelte... lächelte immer noch so kühl wie vorher.  
  
"Bist du nicht zu alt für Kuscheltiere?"  
  
"Uhm? Aber deine Kleine mochte doch auch Kuscheltiere. Ein Hase war es doch, oder? Wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Tot?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Aber egal. Papa und Mama sagten, dass du bestraft werden musst und sie meinten, dass ein blonder Engel mit weißen Flügeln mir helfen würde. Ich sah nie einen Engel mit weißen Flügeln, aber dafür einen mit schwarzen. Schwarz wie die Nacht, mit Händen, die blutdurchtränkter waren als deine."  
  
Das Lächeln auf Nagis Lippen verschwand für kurze Zeit. Doch dann kam es wieder.  
  
"Hast du keine Angst um diesen Engel? Ein Engel der sich opfert ist etwas Besonderes. Er ist wertvoll. Ich würde ihn ja nicht gerne opfern, aber es gibt Ersatz, ne Naa-chan? Es gibt doch für alles und jeden Ersatz, meinst du das nicht auch. Oder wie war das mit Tot? Warum warst du in sie verliebt? Ich wette du weißt es noch."  
  
Sie näherte sich dem Brünetten und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er rührte sich nicht, beobachtete nur jede ihrer Bewegungen. "Mama sagte, dass du ihn liebst und deshalb muss er leiden. Alle die dich lieben müssen leiden, nicht wahr Mr. Nakamura?"  
  
Sie drehte sich um, lächelte den Mann an, aber er schenkte ihr nur einen kalten Blick, missbilligte ihre Art der Spiele. Sie lief auf ihn zu und umfasste seinen Arm.  
  
"Er ist nicht gesprächig, aber dann passt er ja zu dir. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr etwas zusammen spielt?"  
  
Mr. Nakamura kam auf Nagi zu, versuchte ihn einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen, doch der Junge konnte ausweichen. Der nächste Schlag war in die Magengegend gerichtet und er sackte zusammen. Blut tropfte aus den Mundwinkeln auf seine Jacke und ein furchtbares Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit.  
  
In diesem Moment sackte der Mann zusammen. Aus Augenwinkel und Nase tropfte Blut, weiter durch den Mund und ein erstickter Schrei entrang seiner Kehle, bevor er auf den Boden stürzte, sich nicht mehr bewegte.  
  
"Hm? Mr. Nakamura?"  
  
Sie trat in die Seitengegend des Mannes, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Ui, dann stimmt es also? Du hast auch solche komischen Kräfte?"  
  
Sie schwieg. Ihr Ausdruck veränderte sich und ihre Augen wurden schmaler, bissiger, böser, kälter.  
  
"Pah, was für ein Monster du doch bist. Ich lasse niemanden an dich heran Nagi. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Ma' recht hatte. Du kannst nicht lieben, aber das ist egal. Ich dachte ja erst, ich könnte euch in Ruhe lassen, aber meine süße Kleine will ihre Rache. Also wird er aus Spaß mein nächstes Opfer. Willst du zugucken? Ich lad' dich ein."  
  
Nagi sagte nichts, stand nur auf und ging auf das veränderte Mädchen zu. Sie wirkte jetzt ihrem Alter entsprechend. Nicht mehr so kindisch.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daraus wird leider nichts."  
  
Sie sprang hoch, landete auf einen Ast und obwohl Nagi versuchte sie zu halten, funktionierte es nicht.  
  
"Schon vergessen? Ich bin immun gegen eure Kräfte, ihr Monster."  
  
Sie war weg und Nagi sah ihr nach. Lächelte leicht, dann drehte er sich um.  
  
"Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen. Dafür haben wir schon gesorgt."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Omi? Nagi ist da. Er und..."  
  
"Hey Kleiner. Wo bleibst du? Das Essen wird..."  
  
"Sei leise Schuschi!"  
  
"Schuschi?"  
  
Ken wandte sich den beiden ab und lächelte, gluckste und fing an zu lachen. "SchuSchi!" Nagi lächelte ebenfalls und gab Schuldig einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. Dann kam Yohji, steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. "Hey SchuSCHI, kannst du etwa kochen?"  
  
"Besser als du jedenfalls." sagte Omi, als er die Treppe runtergelaufen kam und dem Playboy einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab. "Und es ist fantastisch." Der Blonde warf einen Seitenblick auf Ken.  
  
"Könntest du damit aufhören?"  
  
"Schuschi... schuschi... sushi... Jetzt hab' ich Hunger. Kann ich mitessen?"  
  
Doch bevor irgendwer antworten konnte bekam der Brünette einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und alle Blicke wandten sich zu Aya. "Du bleibst hier. Du isst was ich gemacht habe."  
  
"Aber Aya. Wann habe ich denn schon die Möglichkeit Ausländisch zu essen? Und das umsonst?"  
  
"Du bleibst hier."  
  
"AAAAAYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Schnauze."  
  
Schuldig, Nagi, Omi und Yohji beobachteten die Szene amüsiert bis Omi sich zu Nagi drehte. "Kann's losgehen?" Der Blonde nickte und schlich sich an Aya und Ken vorbei. "Ist Farf auch da?" Nagi bejahte, fragte, warum Omi das wissen wollte. "Ich habe ein paar Kekse für ihn."  
  
Yohji wandte seinen Blick zu den beiden Jungs und lächelte zaghaft. Omi war glücklich. Dieses Glück sollte niemand zerstören, sonst würde er denjenigen töten. "Klingt als wärst du eifersüchtig Yotan." "Nur besorgt." Gab er zu, bis er merkte wem er das gerade gesagt hatte. "Ah! Du elender Deutscher!"  
  
"Komm Schu. Wir wollen los und Crawford wartet nicht ewig."  
  
"Wartet, ich muss Aya sein Katana wiedergeben."  
  
Omi wandte seinen Blick zu Aya und bemerkte, dass dieser immer noch mit Ken stritt. "Yohji? Gib das Aya." Damit sprang er auf das Auto zu und hopste neben Farfie auf den Sitz.  
  
"Hey Farf. Ich habe Kekse. Willst du ein paar?"  
  
"Jaa!!"  
  
"Verwöhn' ihn nicht, Omi."  
  
"Hey Chibi, ich will auch ein paar."  
  
"Einsteigen!! Anschnallen!! Klappe halten!! Zigarette aus!! Kekse weg!!"  
  
"OCH BRADDYYY!!"  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"Messer auch weg!!"  
  
"Och Mann."  
  
Yohji grinste als er die Tür schloss.  
  
/Na ja, so schlimm können sie ja nicht sein./  
  
//Wir sind ganz lieb.//  
  
/Ich hasse diesen Kerl!/  
  
//Ich dich auch, Yotan!//  
  
/SchuSchi!/  
  
//Yohji-chan.//  
  
/SchuSchu.//  
  
//Sweetheart.//  
  
/Eww, du Perversling./  
  
"Aya, ich soll..."  
  
Er drehte sich weg, bevor er aussprach. Okay, davon würde er ja jetzt Alpträume bekommen. Er hatte nichts gegen Schwule, aber Aya und Ken bei einem Zungenkampf zu zugucken musste echt nicht sein.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Omi stand im Zimmer von Nagi und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Dann drehte er sich und kuschelte sich in der Decke ein. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an Nagi. Wenn er sich konzentrierte war es so, als würde er den Brünetten im Arm halten. Ob er im Bett schlafen durfte? Er würde wohl mal fragen... aber andererseits, er war nur Gast. Könnte er sich das erlauben? Er sah sich um. Das Zimmer hatte sich nicht verändert... es waren ja auch erst vier Tage her, dass er das letzte oder erste Mal da war.  
  
Langsam schloss er seine Augen. Er hätte jetzt einschlafen können.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Nagi kam rein. Als er den eingekuschelten Omi in seinem Bett sah legte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er schloss leise die Tür.  
  
"Du kannst im Bett schlafen, wenn du willst." meinte er und Omi hob überrascht seinen Kopf, hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Junge eintrat.  
  
"Aber... aber..."  
  
"Es ist okay. Ich werde eh nicht schlafen können."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ist egal. Schuldig sagt, wir sollen Essen kommen."  
  
"Yuhu!!"  
  
Freudig sprang er auf und stürmte an Nagi vorbei, die Treppe runter in die Küche und setzte sich auf den Platz auf dem er das letzte Mal auch saß. Nagi folgte nach ihm und setzte sich neben Omi.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Oh Gott riecht das gut. Was ist das?? Was ist das???  
  
//Nichts besonderes. Kartoffeln. Erbsen. Soße. Und Hühnerfleisch.[8] Sag mal, warum gibt es in Japan so wenig Schweinefleisch?//  
  
"Schlechter Laden würde ich sagen. Es gibt genug Fleischsorten. Es kommt drauf an, wo du warst." meine ich und werfe dabei einen Blick auf die Gabel und das Messer, dann einen Seitenblick auf Nagi.  
  
Das letzte Mal musste ich nicht mit diesem Besteck essen. Muss ich es dieses Mal?  
  
Nagi bemerkt wohl meinen Blick. Er lächelt mich an.  
  
"Es ist einfacher, als das Essen mit Stäbchen zu lernen. Schuldig und Farfarello haben lange geübt oder einen Löffel genommen."  
  
"Aber wenigstens können wir es jetzt."  
  
Ich lächle.  
  
"Ich zeig dir wie es geht, es ist ganz einfach."  
  
Er zeigt mir, wie ich es halten muss und weil ich es immer falsch halte, nimmt er meine Hände in seine und legt das Besteck richtig in meine Hand. Ich sehe wie Schuldig mich anschmunzelt und Farfarello mit seinem Messer spielt und Crawford... Crawford irgendwas macht, nur nicht essen.  
  
"Omi, hier spielt die Musik."  
  
"BRAD!! Eß gefälligst."  
  
Ich sehe auf und entdecke wie Schuldig Brad ... was auch immer der da in der Hand hält ... auf jeden Fall entfernt Schuldig besagtes Etwas aus Cr... habe ich vorn Brad gesagt? Auf jeden Fall entfernt er dieses etwas aus seinen Händen und legt es auf den Küchentisch.  
  
"Es ist wichtig, dass ich das mache."  
  
Schmollt er etwa? Gott nein ist das süß.  
  
"Omi! Hier!"  
  
Ich wende meinen Blick auf Nagi.  
  
"Komm schon. Ich hab' Hunger."  
  
Damit hebt er meine Hand hoch und führt... Nagi, warum führst du MEINE Hand zu DEINEM Mund??  
  
Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. OHGOTT!! Mist, ich werde rot. ICHWERDEROT!! ICHWERDEROT!! OH!! MEIN!! GOTT!!  
  
//Bleib ganz ruhig. Nagi hat nur Hunger.//  
  
Du hast gut reden. Ist das DEINE Hand? Und bist DU in Nagi verliebt?  
  
//Nee, noch nicht.//  
  
"So, und jetzt mach' du es."  
  
Soll ich die selbe Gabel nehmen? ... Warum nur hast du das gemacht Nagi? Warum?  
  
Ich nicke leicht verwirrt und lege das Besteck so an, wie Nagi es mir gesagt hat.  
  
"Das Essen mit dem Messer auf die Gabel schieben."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Gabel gerade halten und zum Mund führen ... Die Gabel zum Mund nicht andersrum."  
  
Jaja, ich schaff' das schon.  
  
Lecker...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Schuldig grinste und wandte seinen Kopf zu Brad um. "VERDAMMT! Ich sagte du sollst essen!!" Dieser brummte nur und legte den Kasten zur Seite. Omi schenkte ihm nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, wusste nicht, dass dieser einfache Kasten zum Teil wichtig für ihn war.  
  
Nach dem Essen schlich sich Omi die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Nagi und Schuldig.  
  
//Hey Chibi. Glaubst du es funktioniert?//  
  
/Es muss. Brad hat nichts gesagt./  
  
//Hm, das ist es was mich beunruhigt.//  
  
/Mich auch./  
  
Schuldig lächelte etwas und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. "Teilt ihr euch ein Bett oder soll ich noch was holen?"  
  
Plötzlich blieb Omi mit hochrotem Kopf stehen und beide, der Telepath und Telekinet, liefen in ihn rein. "Omi, bleib doch nicht einfach stehen."  
  
Er drehte sich nervös um.  
  
"Äh... hehe. War das gerade... dein... uhm. Ernst?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Diese. Menschen. Sind. Fies.  
  
Und mein Blut auch. Warum steigt es mir in peinlichen Momenten nur immer in den Kopf? Warum?? Warum Gott?? Ich glaube, ich fange an Farfarellos Religionsanschauung zu zustimmen. Gott ist ein Sadist. [9]  
  
Ich drehe mich wieder um... HALT! Nicht ICH drehe mich um  
  
...  
  
ICH FLIEGE!!!  
  
"Uhm... Nagi?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich fliege."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Gut.  
  
Okay, jetzt noch mal, dass es jeder versteht. ICH. FLIEGE. Genau, FLIEGE!!  
  
//Eigentlich schwebst du.//  
  
Na gut... Ich SCHWEBE!! Und... ich habe Angst.  
  
"Uhm... Nagi?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich habe Angst."  
  
"Habe ich vermutet."  
  
Gut...  
  
"Lass mich bitte..."  
  
Oh, wo ist die Leichtigkeit doch gleich hin?  
  
"... run -TÄÄÄHHH!!"  
  
AUA!! VERDAMMT!! Warum ist der Teppich so hart?  
  
Nagi lächelt mich an und obwohl ich eigentlich wütend sein müsste, bin ich es nicht. Er ist aber auch zu süß.  
  
//Ja, richtig süß.//  
  
Schu...  
  
"Ich hol' dann noch ein Futon."  
  
Damit macht sich die deutsche Nervensäge aus dem Staub und verschwindet in eines der vielen Zimmer.  
  
Dann sehe ich eine Hand vor meinem Gesicht und ich nehme sie an, lasse mich hochziehen, stolpere aber und falle zusammen mit Nagi zurück auf den Teppich. Oh Gott, so was passiert aber auch nur mir oder in schlechten Filmen. Aber es fühlt sich so schön an.  
  
Am liebsten würde ich mein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn legen und ihn an mich pressen, aber das würde er bestimmt nicht wollen, also versuche ich aufzustehen, als ich zwei Arme spüre die mich umarmen und zurück halten.  
  
Warum machst du das Nagi?  
  
Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und ich atme den Geruch seiner Haare ein. Pfirsich. Das wird jetzt mein Lieblingsshampoo. Ich lächle, versuche einen Blick auf Nagis Gesicht zu werfen, doch es geht nicht. Seine Haare verdecken es. Verdammte!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sie hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und atmeten ruhig. Wollten sich nicht trennen, doch sie wussten, dass sie es machen mussten, aber sie hätten es auch später wiederholen können.  
  
Dann trat jemand zu ihnen und lächelte. Er dreht sich um, bemerkte, dass eine weitere Person die Treppe hoch kam.  
  
"Kein Sex im Flur." sagte der Amerikaner und ging an den beiden Jungendlichen vorbei in sein Zimmer. Schuldig blieb weiterhin stehen, wo er stand und betrachtete vergnügt wie die Jungs auf sprangen und versuchten ihre Röte zu verstecken.  
  
"Braucht ihr jetzt noch ein Futon?"  
  
Sie antworteten nicht. Nagi schnappte sich nur den Futon und nahm Omi an die Hand, zog ihn in sein Zimmer.  
  
Der Deutsche sah ihnen nach, drehte sich dann um und ging zu einer Tür, klopfte an. "Brad. Wir müssen reden."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Nagi breitete den Futon aus, kniete sich hin und starrte auf den Boden. Sein Blick war nachdenklich und Omi sah ihn fragend an. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, beobachtete den Jüngeren, versuchte heraus zu finden, was er hatte. Warum er nachdachte.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Hätte er mich nicht umarmen sollen?  
  
Tut es ihm jetzt leid?  
  
War es nicht so gewollt?  
  
Ich habe Angst was jetzt kommt. Ich weiß nicht was ich mache, wenn Nagi wieder irgendwas sagt, was mich verletzt. Werde ich weinend vor ihm zusammen brechen? Oder werde ich mich einfach hinlegen und schlafen, am nächsten Tag nach Hause oder vorher in die Schule gehen und versuchen Nagi zu vergessen? Ich weiß es nicht und ich habe Angst davor.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
Mein Name. Ich sehe auf, suche Nagis Augen um heraus zu finden, ob er etwas positives oder negatives sagt, doch er sagt nichts weiter und versteckt sein Gesicht mit den Haaren.  
  
Nagi...  
  
"Es ist kalt auf dem Fußboden."  
  
Was?  
  
Ich blinzle und er lächelt mich an.  
  
"Kann ich ... kann ich mit dir im Bett schlafen?"  
  
Klar doch. Immer doch. Warum nicht? Yuhu... ähm...  
  
"Wenn... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."  
  
Sonst hätt' er ja nicht gefragt, oder?  
  
Nagi steht auf, rollt den Futon wieder ein und schiebt ihn in eine Ecke.  
  
"Es ist noch früh, willst du irgendwas gucken?"  
  
Einen Liebesfilm... ähm...  
  
"Hast du... Hast du ..."  
  
Warum fällt mir kein Film ein. Irgendeiner Herr Gott noch mal.  
  
"Ich zeig dir was ich habe und du kannst es dir aussuchen. 'Ist einfacher."  
  
Ich nicke und er öffnet einen Schrank mit einem Fernseher und DVDs oder Videos. Er hat ja mehr, als eine Videothek.  
  
Na mal sehen, "Wunder der Physik"... davon gibst ein Video? "Das Leben von Einstein und seine Erfindungen." Oh Gott... und weitere naturwissenschaftliche Videos. Oder... Was ist das? "Der Graf von Monte Christo." ... Besser als nichts oder? Hm... "Leb' wohl meine Konkubine." Das ist doch so eine politischer Film mit ... oh ho, Nagi.  
  
Ich lächle ihn an, doch er scheint es zu ignorieren und holt ein paar Videos heraus und eröffnet mir dahinter ein Paradies. Oh, welch wunderbare Filme. Er ist also doch ein fast normaler Teenager.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Nagi holte eine Decke, während Omi die DVD einlegte, dann lehnten sie ihre Rücken gegen das Bett und legten die Decke um ihre zierlichen Körper. Es war keine große Decke, sie rückten zusammen und bei beiden färbten sich die Gesichter rot. Nach einiger Zeit legte Nagi den Kopf an und Omi lächelte, schlang den Arm um den Körper des anderen und zog ihn zu sich.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Ist das eigentlich richtig, was ich hier mache? Darf ich ihm erlauben, mir nahe zukommen, obwohl er mich so oft abgewiesen hat? Mich sooft verletzt hat? Kann ich ihm alles so einfach machen? Aber... ja, ich kann nicht anders. Ich liebe ihn zu sehr, als dass ich ihm das Selbe antuen könnte, wie er mir. Und außerdem hat er Angst... Er hat Angst. Wollte... er mir nicht sagen oder besser zeigen, wovor er Angst hat?  
  
"Ich zeige dir später, was ich dir zeigen wollte." Er flüstert es und ich nicke. Ich werde warten. Und wenn ich ewig warte.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sie stand vor dem Laden und lächelte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie drei Leute ihn verließen, dass hieß, er wäre alleine zu Hause. Das würde einfach werden, dachte sie, doch als sie sich ins Haus einschlich und die Zimmer nach ihm durchsuchte, konnte sie ihn nicht finden. Sie knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.  
  
Sie hatte gehört, was Nagi sagte.  
  
="Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen. Dafür haben wir schon gesorgt."=  
  
Das hieße, dass er bei ihm war. Aber er konnte nicht ewig bei ihm bleiben. Irgendwann müsste er wieder zurück kommen und sie würde auf ihn warten.  
  
Warten auf den Engel mit den schwarzen Flügeln.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Du hast nichts gesehen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie auf den Tisch vor ihm. Schuldig lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. "Kommt sie schon?"  
  
Der Deutsche schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht warum wir das machen."  
  
Er grinste.  
  
"Tja, wir wollen diese Göre loswerden und Nagi wollte Omi schützen. Und dadurch, dass Omi hier ist, wird sie auch kommen."  
  
Er nickte, setzte sich die Brille wieder auf und arbeitet weiter am Computer?  
  
"Ist er eingestellt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wir werden warten Karin. Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
/Du sagst mir bescheid, wenn sie kommt, oder?/  
  
//Ja, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.//  
  
Nagi seufzte und Omi sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eigentlich war er müde und er wollte schlafen, aber das durfte er nicht. Noch nicht.  
  
//Sie braucht zehn Minuten hierher. Wenn sie sich entschließt uns besuchen zu kommen, dann wird sie da sein. Glaubst du, du schaffst alles in der Zeit?"  
  
/Wenn ich jetzt alles erledigen kann, ja./  
  
//Dann leg dich schlafen. Bereite aber vorher alles vor.//  
  
Langsam entwandt er sich der Umarmung und er spürte die Angst die Omi hatte. Doch dieses Mal würde er ihn nicht verletzen. In maximal zwei Stunden würde alles vorbei sein und er müsste keine Angst mehr haben.  
  
"Komm gleich wieder." flüsterte er und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Omi sah ihm nach, dann schaltete er den Fernseher aus und krabbelte auf das Bett. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich umzuziehen, war zu müde.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Also gut. Check die Daten, überprüf die Intermerale PSL-Kapsel. Steht die Verbindung zu ihr? Farfarello? Was ist mit der Zelle? Schuldig, die Kapsel. Wie lange braucht sie, bis zur vollendeten Wirkung?"  
  
"Fünf Minuten."  
  
"Wir haben nur einen Versuch, danach müssen wir sie angreifen. Wie lange hält die volle Kraftwirkung?"  
  
"Fünfzehn Minuten, danach zehn Minuten mit halber Kraft."  
  
"Das heißt es muss schnell gehen. Wir dürfen keine Fehler machen und Versuch den Radius möglichst klein zuhalten, falls das Teil hochgeht."  
  
Schuldig und Farfarello sahen sich grinsend an und dann wieder zu Nagi. Dieser saß am Computer und tippte, während er den anderen beiden Befehle gab.  
  
"Farfarello, du musst sie aus dem Haus lockest. Ich will sie nicht hier drinnen haben. Schuldig, du versuchst sie von Omi fernzuhalten und komm ihr nicht zu nahe. Mach sie nicht wütend. Brad arbeitet noch an der EUT-Säure. Falls die PSL-Kapsel nicht funktioniert müssen wir sie benutzen. Das übernimmst du Schuldig. Du bist der Schnellste von uns. Sobald ich die Installation abgeschlossen habe helfe ich euch. Ach ja, passt ein bisschen auf Brad auf, er ist etwas geschwächt auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will. 'Kay, wisst ihr was ihr machen sollt? Gut."  
  
Damit stand er auf und ließ die beiden zurück.  
  
Farfarello sah grinsend zu Schuldig. "Ich konnte ihm gar nicht sagen, dass das Schloss von der Zelle etwas kaputt ist." "Versuch es zu reparieren. Omi darf auf keinem Fall etwas geschehen." Der Ire nickte und stand auf.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sie hörte Schritte und ihr Körper wich zurück, versteckte sich in der Dunkelheit, doch niemand öffnete die Tür zu dem Zimmer in dem sie war. Ihre Augen verschmälerten sich. Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Dann sprang sie heraus, suchte die Orientierung und lief eine Seitengasse entlang. Sie wollte nicht länger warten.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Als Nagi die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, konnte er erst nichts erkennen. Er schloss sie und ging auf sein Bett zu. Beobachtete die schlafende Gestalt darauf und er lächelte. Dann legte er sich zu ihm, versuchte etwas Abstand zu halten, doch Omis Augen öffneten sich und lächelten ihn an.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange?"  
  
"Ich musste noch was machen, keine Angst."  
  
"Darf... darf ich dich umarmen?"  
  
Nagi sah ihn verwundert an. Doch dann wurde er etwas rot, rückte etwas näher an den Blonden heran. Dieser legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte den zierlichen Körper an sich.  
  
"Nagi, weißt du, dass ich das nicht machen sollte?" Der Brünette sah verwundert auf. "Du machst mir Hoffnungen und wenn du diese wieder zerstörst dann... ich weiß nicht, was ich dann mache."  
  
"Omi, ich..."  
  
//Sie kommt.//  
  
"Omi, ich zeige dir jetzt etwas."  
  
Damit stand er auf und zog Omi mit sich.  
  
"Wo gehen wir hin?"  
  
Nagi antwortete nicht, zog Omi nur mit sich die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss und zum Keller runter. "Was wollen wir hier?"  
  
Nagi hielt vor einer Tür, vor der auch Farfarello stand und lächelte ihn beruhigend an.  
  
"Kommt sie?" fragte der Weißhaarige und sah zu Nagi, öffnete auf sein Nicken hin die Tür. Der Brünette zog Omi mit sich mit bis in die Zelle, stellte sich vor die Tür, während Omi reinstolperte.  
  
"Bitte Omi, bleib hier drinnen und komm nicht raus." Damit schloss er die Tür, blieb aber vor ihr stehen.  
  
"Nagi! Nagi was soll das?"  
  
"Omi... ich will dich nur beschützen, also bleib bitte hier und wenn ich wieder komme... dann. Dann muss ich dir etwas sagen."  
  
Farfarello und er drehten sich, gingen den Gang entlang die Treppe hoch. Versuchten die Schreie zu ignorieren, die aus der Zelle drangen.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Verdammt Nagi. Was soll das? Was tust du mit mir? Aber wenn du glaubst ich bleibe hier drinnen, dann hast du dich gewaltig geirrt. Ich komme hier raus, Nagi. Ich komme hier raus.  
  
Und damit verpasse ich der Tür einen Tritt...  
  
Scheiße.  
  
Eine Eisentür. Na was denn auch sonst?  
  
Ich lasse mich auf den Boden fallen und stütze meinen Kopf auf meine angewinkelten Kniee. Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum hast du mich hier eingesperrt? Und was willst du mir sagen? Deine Stimme... sie klang so kalt und abweisend. Existiert Schwarz noch? Hast du mich die ganze Zeit über angelogen? Mir nur was vorgespielt und nur auf so einen Augenblick gewartet?  
  
Aber warum hast du mich dann nicht gleich zu deinem besten Freund gemacht, falls ich dein bester Freund bin... war? Warum hast du versucht mich die erste Zeit zu ignorieren, obwohl wir in fast allen Stunden zusammen waren und ich manchmal mit dir arbeiten musste? War das ein Plan?  
  
Wusstest du, dass es verdächtig wäre, wenn du dich mir an den Hals geworfen hättest? Aber woher solltest du wissen, dass ich den ersten Schritt machen würde? Hat Crawford dir das gesagt? Hat er es vorhergesehen?  
  
Nagi... ich muss mit dir reden und selbst wenn du jetzt wieder mein Feind bist, will ich alles klären. Alle Verhältnisse und alle Lügen. Und deshalb muss ich hier raus. Ich muss hier raus.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Schuldig sah kurz zu Nagi und überlegte, ob er dem Jüngeren sagen sollte, was dem Blonden in der Zelle im Kopf vorging. Würde es ihn ablenken? Das durfte es nicht. Also wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab und sah zu Crawford, der das Glas mit einer dunkel-blauen Säure in der Hand hielt. Das war es also, das einzige Mittel neben der PSL-Kapsel die das Schild von Karin Takatori durchbrechen konnte.  
  
"Sie schimpft uns ein Monster und ist zur Hälfte selbst eins." flüsterte der Junge und wartete bis das Programm durchgelaufen war. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, doch er ignorierte es und arbeitet weiter.  
  
"Farfarello, geh zur Eingangstür. Schuldig, halte dich mit der Säure bereit, vergiss was ich über Omi gesagt hatte... Brad meinte ihm würde nichts passieren."  
  
"Hattest du eine Vision?"  
  
Der Amerikaner schüttelte, für Nagi nicht sichtbar, den Kopf und reichte Schuldig das Säureglas.  
  
//Warum...?//  
  
/Es ist nicht gut, wenn er abgelenkt wird./  
  
"Leute? Jetzt kann's losgehen."  
  
Sie drehten sich um und sahen in das Gesicht von Farfarello.  
  
"Okay... Nagi?"  
  
Der Junge nickte.  
  
"Die Kapsel ist bei der Baumreihe. Der Durchmesser beträgt zehn Meter. Fünfzehn Minuten ganze Kraft, zehn Minuten halbe Kraft. Ich werde noch fünf Minuten brauchen, plus die Zeit bis zur vollendeten Kraftwirkung."  
  
"Also zehn."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sie stand auf einem Baum, ließ ihren Blick über das Gelände wandern, bis sie eine Person... zwei Personen wahrnahm. Sie sprang hinab und lächelte kühl, ließ sich nicht anmerken wie wütend sie war.  
  
"Ihr habt mir mein Spielzeug weggenommen, Braddy, Farfie." Die beiden reagierten nicht, blieben nur stehen und sahen ihre Gegnerin gleichgültig an.  
  
"Ich will es wieder haben. Alle beide."  
  
Brad grinste. "Tut mir leid. Das geht leider nicht."  
  
"Dann werde ich sie mir holen."  
  
//Die Kapsel wurde aktiviert. Fünf Minuten.//  
  
"Hm. Wo sind sie denn? Nagi? Hey Na-chan!! Komm raus."  
  
Nichts regte sich, nur Farfarello kam mit einem Messer näher. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Achtete nicht auf den Iren, auch nicht als er auf sie zugerannt kam. Doch dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um, lächelte ihn an und er stach zu, wurde aber von etwas zurückgeschleudert.  
  
"Meine Lieben, habt ihr noch nicht dazu gelernt? Mein Papa hatte mich lieb und deshalb etwas erfunden, was mich immer schützt. Ihr könnt mich weder mir normalen Waffen, noch mit euren Kräften angreifen."  
  
"Dein Vater hat das nur für seine eigenen Zwecke entwickelt. Er wollte sich vor Angriffen schützen. Nichts hat er für dich getan." Brad lächelte und das Mädchen wurde wütend.  
  
//Drei Minuten.//  
  
"Du... du weißt gar nicht was du da sagst. Mein Vater hat mich geliebt und wollte nur mich schützen." "Masafumi wollte nie jemand anderes schützen als sich selbst."  
  
Sie funkelte, zog eine Waffe hervor und richtete sie auf Brad.  
  
//Zwei Minuten.//  
  
Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. Ihr Blick war mordlüsternd, konnte sie doch ihr geplantes Opfer nicht anfinden. "Auch du kannst nicht alles sehen Braddy und erst recht nicht in meiner Nähe. Deine Kräfte lassen nach, du kannst sie nicht einsetzen, das Schild löscht sie. Wollen wir ein Spiel spielen von wie vielen Schüssen ich dich treffe? Oder vielleicht wir beide Farfie?" Sie richtete die Waffe auf den Weißhaarigen. "Spürst du wieder Schmerzen in meiner Nähe? Ich weiß es nicht. Wollen wir es ausprobieren? Als letzte gute Tat für die Wissenschaft?  
  
//Eine Minute.//  
  
Sie drückte ab, doch die Kugel wurde abgefangen und zurück geschleudert, prallte aber am Schutzschild ab. "Hallo Naaaagi!" Sie drehte sich um, ignorierte die anderen beiden.  
  
"Wo ist er? Och, hast du ihn gar nicht mitgebracht?" Sie schob enttäuscht ihre Unterlippe vor, zog dann die Waffe. "Ich wunder mich, warum du deine Telekinese benutzen kannst. Kannst du mir antworten?" "Der Angriff war nicht direkt an dich gerichtet. Nur Angriffe die dir gelten kann ich nicht anleiten." Sie grinste. "Schade oder?"  
  
//5.//  
  
"Nagi...  
  
//4.//  
  
ich...  
  
//3.//  
  
habe...  
  
//2.//  
  
etwas...  
  
//1.//  
  
für...  
  
//0.//  
  
"NAGI!!!"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Wer ist das Mädchen da? Warum...?  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
Sie dreht sich zu mir um, lächelt mich an.  
  
"Omi verschwinde."  
  
Was?  
  
Sie springt hoch, kommt auf mich zu.  
  
"Verdammt, Nagi. Der Radius. Halt den Radius ein."  
  
Was?  
  
"Adios chicos."  
  
Was...  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Farfarello. Greif sie an, bevor sie den Radius verlässt."  
  
Ein Schuss. Von wo?  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sie landete auf dem Boden, ihr Körper zitterte und mit Entsetzen starrt sie auf die Wunde in ihrem Bauch. Das konnte nicht sein. Wieso konnten sie...? "Wie?"  
  
"Omi?"  
  
Der Brünette lief an dem Mädchen vorbei, schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, überließ sie Farfarello und Brad.  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Nagi? Es tut weh."  
  
Er sah auf die Wunde, welche das T-Shirt blutrot färbte. "Warum...? Ich sagte doch, dass du..." "Ich wollte mit dir reden. Ich hatte Angst. Ich dachte du... du würdest mich hassen oder so was." Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bringe dich in ein Krankenhaus. Halt durch, ja?"  
  
"Bevor wir uns nicht mehr sehen, was wolltest du mir sagen?"  
  
Der Brünette sah ihn an. Tränen liefen seinen Wangen runter und er blinzelte. Er bemerkte nicht, was hinter ihnen passierte, wollte es nicht bemerken.  
  
"Farfarello? Ist sie tot?"  
  
Der Ire trat an das Mädchen heran, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte hielt Schuldig ihn auf.  
  
"Sie lebt noch."  
  
Brad setzte seine Waffe an und er schoss. Doch sie öffnete ihre Augen, konnte ausweichen und stand auf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das gemacht habt." Sie zog sich das Messer aus dem Bauch und warf es auf den Boden. "Aber ihr werdet es nie wieder schaffen, nicht bevor ich nicht einen von euch erledigt habe." Sie hob ihre Hand, richtete die Waffe auf den Rücken des Jüngsten von Schwarz.  
  
"Na-chan. Wir sehen uns in der Hölle." und sie schoss, hatte nicht genug Kraft sich zu halten, flog zurück und landete hart auf dem Boden. Als sie aufkam sprang Farfarello auf sie zu, stach sein Messer in ihre Brust und sie lächelte. Lächelte in der Hoffnung, ihren Na-chan in der Hölle wiederzusehen.  
  
Er drehte sich um. Bemerkte erst jetzt den Tumult und er sah mit Entsetzten die Kugel auf sich zukommen. Dann durchschlug sie einen Körper und Blut spritzte auf seine Kleidung. Der Körper fiel zurück auf seinen Schoß. Und er starrte in das Gesicht des Jungen.  
  
"Was...? Warum hast du das getan... ich ... ich hätte sie umleiten können."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wussten beide, dass Nagi es nicht geschafft hätte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Nagi. Was... was wol...ltest du ... mir..."  
  
Er konnte nicht aussprechen, war zu schwach, schloss die Augen und Nagi weinte, beugte sich über den Jungen in seinem Arm und küsste ihn.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Omi. Ich liebe dich. Das war es, was ich dir sagen wollte. Hörst du mich? Ich liebe dich. Schon von Anfang an und jetzt wach auf. Mach die Augen auf, Omi. Hörst du mich? Ich liebe dich. Wach auf."  
  
Er schüttelte ihn, schlug ihn ins Gesicht, er flehte, bettelte ihn an, die Augen zu öffnen, doch er tat es nicht.  
  
"Omi ich liebe dich."  
  
~Als er seine Angst überwunden hatte, er ihr seine Liebe gestehen wollte, war es zu spät.~  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
[7] Jetzt weiß ich wozu die ganzen Sprachführer wichtig sind. ^^°  
  
Sprachen hintereinander: deutsch, deutsch, deutsch, deutsch, englisch, japanisch, französisch, latein, spanisch, russisch, polnisch... Nur, wen es interessiert.  
  
[8] Ich habe meine Schwester nach typisch deutschen Gerichten gefragt: Eisbein, Eintopf, Gulasch... Irgendwie konnte ich Omi ersteres nicht antuen. Eintopf - Linseneintopf (uähh) und Gulasch hätte nicht gepasst. Mir fiel einfach nichts bessere ein. Salzkartoffeln vielleicht? -_-° Gott, ich bin 'ne Niete im Schreiben UND Kochen. Einsichtig kommt früh. -_-°  
  
Eigentlich müsste das Gericht sehr trocken sein. Vielleicht noch Soße hinzufügen? ... Ansonsten muss Omi soviel trinken, aber trinken ist gut... -_-  
  
[9] Den Spruch kennt jeder, der meine FF "If some Schwarz-boys have a cold" gelesen haben. *schleichwerbung* 


	3. Epilog

~~~~Epilog~~~~  
  
Es ist kalt hier. Warum ist es so kalt?  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und richtete mich auf. Dann spürte ich einen kleinen Windhauch und ich drehte meinen Kopf, sah dass das Fenster offen war. Langsam stand ich auf, ging auf das Fenster zu und schloss es. Ich musste es letzte Nacht wohl aufgelassen haben. Dann vernahm ich ein leises Klopfen und die Tür öffnete sich. "Na, wie geht's dir?" Schlecht. "Okay." Er hob eine Augenbraue, sah mich fragend an, doch dann grinste er. Es beruhigte mich, wenn er so lachte. Es ist irgendwie... gewohnt, bekannt. "Lass uns gehen." Ich nickte, zog mich an und folgte ihm aus meinem Zimmer, die Treppe runter. Unten drehte ich mich um, sah die Treppe zum Keller runter.  
  
Omi.  
  
"Ist heute die Beerdigung?"  
  
Schuldig nickte und ich ging in die Küche. Warf einen Blick auf Farfarello und Brad. Sie gingen also hin?  
  
"Muss ich zur Beerdigung?" "Niemand zwingt dich, Chibi." "Warum geht ihr?" "Nachforschungen."  
  
Ich nickte, setzte mich an den Tisch und nahm das entgegen, was Schuldig mir anbot. Ich aß es langsam.  
  
=Erinner' mich daran Schuldig zu sagen, dass er gut kochen kann.=  
  
Es stimmte. Omi hatte recht. Bisher hatten Schuldig oder Brad immer für mich gekocht und ich habe es nie wirklich wahrgenommen. Schuldigs Essen schmeckte wirklich gut. Warum fiel es mir jetzt ein? Habe ich ihm schon mal gesagt, dass es gut ist? Das Essen?  
  
"Du kannst gut kochen, Schuldig."  
  
Ich bemerkte seine schnelle Umdrehung, bemerkte wie Farfarello und Brad mich anstarrten. Ja, ich war wirklich nicht oft höflich zu ihnen, habe mich selten für irgendetwas bedankt, außer für Nichtigkeiten, für die man kein Danke erwartet, Sachen, die mir egal waren, ob sie gemacht wurden oder nicht. Omi hatte mein Leben verändert. Als ich ihn kennen lernte, war ich immer noch der Junge, der nicht lachte, keine Gefühle zeigte, verschlossen war und niemanden an sich heran ließ. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Neugierde war, die ihn dazu brachte mich besser kennen lernen zu wollen, doch was auch immer es war, ich bin diesem Etwas dankbar. Er zeigte mir, dass Leben Spaß machen konnte, zeigte mir, dass ich die Liebe nicht aufgeben kann, egal wie schlimm mein Leben war oder ist. Er zeigte mir, dass, egal was ich tue, ich meine Gefühle nicht verleugnen, verstecken kann. Er zeigte mir auch, dass ich die Zukunft nicht verändern kann. Jetzt verstand ich, was Brad immer sagen wollte. Ich verstand, warum er nicht oft etwas unternahm, wenn jemand sterben sollte. Es hätte keinen Sinn. Weil diese Person sterben soll, wird sie sterben und ob es sich um einen Tag, um Wochen verschiebt, war egal. Sie wird sterben. Als ich erfuhr, dass Omi von Karin umgebracht werden sollte, hatte ich ihn angefleht mir zu sagen, was passiert, wann es passiert, warum es passiert. Er hatte mir nicht geantwortet. Ich wurde wütend, ließ Tische und Stühle schweben, zerbrach alles was Brad irgendwie wichtig war und wenn es nur seine Vase war. Doch ich zerbrach etwas, was er wirklich liebte. Das Bild von uns vieren. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so was besaß, hatte es einfach durch den Raum geworfen und daraufhin hat er mich angeschrieen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Brad so was jemals tun würde. Er hatte mich nachher rausgeworfen und nicht mit mir geredet. Erst Schuldig erzählte mir, was in diesem Bilderrahmen war. Entschuldigt habe ich mich nie. Ich sah auf und mein Blick wanderte zu Brad. Er sah mich an und ich lächelte und er lächelte zurück. Das war das erste mal, dass ich ihn lächeln sah. Und es war schön. Ich hoffte er würde so bleiben. Nachdem Brad mir sagte, dass Karin eifersüchtig auf Omi wäre und ihn deshalb töten würde, versuchte ich ihn so weit es ging zu ignorieren. Das war noch am Anfang. Doch eines Nachmittags kam er einfach auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich. Er fing an zu reden, als wären wir Freunde. Redete über belangloses Zeugs und die folgenden Tage kam er wieder. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren und zeigte ihm, dass ich ihn mochte, nicht liebte, aber mochte, obwohl ich es tat. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich jeden Augenblick über ihn herfallen würde und mir war es egal, ob irgendwer es gesehen hätte. Doch ich erinnerte mich an Brads Worte. Sie würde uns sehen, wenn wir uns küssen und eifersüchtig werden. Omi töten und die kindliche Karin würde mich -Schwarz- töten wollen, weil wir ihren Vater ermordeten, zumindest glaubte sie das. Dann passierte es. Omi sagte mir, dass er mich liebte. Gott, ich hätte Hunderte von Metern in die Luft springen können, hätte die Welt umarmen können, doch ich sah ihn nur an und sagte, dass er es nicht machen sollte. Sein Blick... ich hätte weinen können, als ich seinen traurigen Blick sah. Doch er tat es für mich, drehte sich um und verschwand. Ich wusste, dass er weinend nach Hause lief. Das tat er immer, wenn ich ihm diesen Satz sagte, doch er wusste nie, dass ich danach auch geweint hatte. Am nächsten Tag kam er nicht und ich wollte ihn nicht bedrängen, also ließ ich ihn gehen. Es war besser für ihn. Ich hatte keine Zukunft. Eine Woche später hielt ich es nicht aus. Ich zog ihn mitten im Unterricht aus dem Klassenraum. Das Gesicht des Lehrers war göttlich. Schuldig hätte sich bestimmt gefreut. ="Es tut mir leid."= ="Ich weiß."= Das war alles was wir sagten und wir waren wieder Freunde. Es war egoistisch von mir das zu tun, wusste ich doch, was passieren würde, wenn ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber egal was ich tat, egal wie fies ich war, Omi kam immer wieder zurück... weil ich es so wollte. Es war meine Schuld, dass Omi mich küsste. Ich hatte ihm immer wieder Hoffnungen gemacht, war immer nett zu ihm und habe ihn berührt, als würde ich ihn wirklich lieben. Wenn ich ihn streichelte, meine Worte, die wenigen Dinge die ich ihm anvertraute, ließen ihn hoffen, dass sich aus meiner Freundschaft Liebe entwickeln konnte, dabei hatte ich ihn doch schon geliebt. Aber, warum Omi? Wegen Tot? Er hatte eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, die ich nicht beschreiben kann... aber sie waren sich ähnlich. Sie waren beide unschuldig. Vielleicht war er mein Ersatz für sie. Oder sie mein Ersatz für Omi? "Bin fertig." Schuldig lächelte mich an und ich nickte, stand auf und verließ die Küche. //Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Chibi.// Ich öffnete die Tür von meinem Zimmer und erneut spürte ich einen Windhauch. Ich hatte das Fenster doch zugemacht, oder? "Hast du es geöffnet?" Er nickte, kuschelte sich in seine Decke ein und drehte sich um. Es ist süß ihn so zusehen. "Gut geschlafen?" Wieder nickte er. "Ich habe Hunger." "Wir haben schon gegessen. Ich kann Schuldig ja mal fragen, ob er etwas bringt." Er gähnt und ich gehe zurück zur Küche, frage Schuldig, ob noch etwas zu Essen da ist und er nickt, lächelt mich an. "Danke."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Omi? Ich habe hier... Uah!" Er packte ihn von hinten und nahm ihm das Tablett ab. Dann zog er ihn auf das Bett. "Ich meinte eigentlich was anderes mit 'Hunger'." Er grinste frech und beugte sich über den Jüngeren, presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Nagi teilte seine Lippen, ließ die Zunge des anderen tun, was immer sie wollte. Langsam legte sich der Körper des Älteren auf ihn und Nagi drückte ihn an sich, wollte ihn spüren. Omi beendete den Kuss, lächelte ihn unschuldig an. "Sag mir, dass du mich liebst." "Ich liebe dich." "Und du wirst mir nie wieder etwas verheimlichen." "Nie wieder." Er küsste seine Stirn, die Nasenspitze, seine Wangen und seinen Hals. Öffnete mit seinen Händen die Jacke und berührte die Brust, küsste sie, bevor er sich wieder den Lippen zuwandte, neue Seufzer von den Jüngeren hervorrief. Nagi bettelte mit seinem Stöhnen nach mehr und er war gewillt es ihm zu gegeben. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen die Seiten entlang, öffnete die Hose und zog sie ihm aus, wollte dabei keine Berührung missen. Sein Atem ging schneller und er zog an seiner eigenen Hose, bis er zwei Hände spürte, die ihn davon abhielten, stattdessen es selber tun wollten. Er lächelte ihn an, beugte sich wieder vor und küsste ihn.[10]  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
"Das Essen wird kalt." murmelte Schuldig und Brad sah von seiner Zeitung auf, schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick. Doch der Deutsche grinste nur und alle Fragen waren beantwortete. "Du hast ihnen nur nicht erlaubt, auf dem Flur Sex zu haben." grinste Schuldig und nahm ihm die Zeitung weg. "Du sagtest nichts von Zimmer. Sie hätten sich natürlich auch in das Bad zurück ziehen können, aber dann hätte unser lieber Farf eine schöne Überraschung, meinst du nicht?" Er antwortete nicht, grummelte nur und schnappte sich die Zeitung. "Zwei Monate vorher wären sie beide fast umgekommen und davor verzehrten sie sich nach ihrer Liebe. Ein Wunder, dass es heute das erste Mal ist. Also so richtig mit-" "Ich will nichts davon wissen." "Na ja, vielleicht machen-" "Schuldig!" "Brad? Ich habe auch Hunger." "Eß was." "Oh... ich meine nicht das." Ô.o  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sein Körper ist warm und ich drücke ihn an mich. Und er drückt mich weiter ins Bett. Es ist angenehm, ihn so dicht zu spüren. Er bleibt liegen doch hebt seinen Kopf und lächelt mich an. "Alles in Ordnung?" Ich lächle glücklich, ziehe seinen Kopf zu mir und küsse ihn. Und er küsst mich zurück. Oh Gott, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet? Wie lange schon wollte ich ihn küssen, ohne dass ich Angst haben musste? "Warum weinst du?" Er sieht mich fragend an. Ich weiß nicht warum ich weine. Weine ich? Ich frage ihn und er nickt, küsst meine Tränen weg. "Es ist nichts." flüstere ich, bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es hörte, doch ich spüre wie er mich an sich drückt, bis es schmerzt, doch mir ist es egal. Seit das mit Karin vorbei ist, sind zwei Monate vergangen. Ich hatte ihn zum Arzt gebracht, wollte ihn nicht sterben lassen, auch wenn Brad mir sagte, dass er es nicht überleben würde. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, sagte nur immer wieder, dass ich ihn liebte. Immer und immer wieder. Es war wie eine Formel für mich. Er wurde in den Operationssaal gebracht und ich blieb vor der Tür sitzen. Schuldig neben mir und er hatte mich in den Arm genommen, mich beruhigt, meine Tränen weggewischt, aber nie gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich glaube Schuldig war es, der Omi zurück geholt hatte, nicht die Ärzte, sondern er. Omi musste durch mich soviel leiden, warum sollte er noch Lebenswillen haben? Er wusste nicht, ob es so weiter gehen würde, wie bisher. Dass ich ihn annehmen würde. Er wusste es nicht. Nur ich wusste es. Ich glaube, ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Nichts hatte sich geändert, obwohl ich ihn ablehnte. Es blieb alles so, wie Brad es sagte, außer, dass Omi überlebt hatte. Hätte er auch überlebt, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, dass ich ihn liebte? Hätte er weniger leiden müssen, wenn er alles gewusst hätte? Hätten wir beide glücklich sein können und nur noch diese Hürde meistern müssen? Karin. Sie war ein komisches Mädchen. Zwei Seelen in einem Körper vereint. Das Ergebnis der Experimente ihres Vaters, Masafumi Takatori. Sie tat mir leid. War zum einen zerfressen von Rache und zum anderen von Eifersucht. Sie war eifersüchtig auf Omi, hatte ihn gehasst, weil er es wagte ihr Spielzeug anzufassen, ihren alten Freund, ihren Geliebten... aber nicht Liebhaber. Wollte ihn töten, damit er mir nicht zu nahe kam, doch selber kam sie mir auch nicht zu nahe. Ich glaube, sie hatte nur eine verdrehte Meinung von Beschützen. Ihre Abwehr gegen unsere Kräfte war nur ein eingebauter Chip. Ich bin immer noch dabei ihn zu analysieren. Masafumi hätte sie getötet und ihn sich selbst einpflanzen lassen, damit er sich vor uns und anderen schützen konnte. Ohne ihn hätten wir diesen Chip nicht ausschalten können. Es waren seine Pläne, die wir benutzten um die PSL-Kapsel zu bauen. "Woran denkst du?" Ich sehe ihn an. Er liegt immer noch über mir und grinst etwas. Hat er etwas vor? Ich spüre seine Finger auf meiner Haut, wie sie über meinen Körper wandern und ich stöhne. Er darf das nicht wieder machen, sonst werde ich süchtig. Er küsst mich und ich küsse ihn zurück, lasse seine Zunge mit meiner spielen, bis wir kaum noch Luft bekommen. Gott, wie ich es liebe, wenn er es macht. Ich kann nie genug von ihn bekommen. "Ich habe Hunger." flüstert er. "Da steht etwas auf dem Tisch." "Ich weiß nicht, ob das besser schmeckt, als das, was ich vor mir habe." Ich lächle ihn an. "Wir müssen zur Schule." "Heute ist Samstag." "Deine Freunde warten auf dich." Er küsst meinen Nacken und seine Haare kitzeln mich. "Ich sagte ihnen, ich komme erst am Sonntag." "Hast du etwa vor uns solange auf die Nerven zu fallen?" Er stößt sich etwas von mir ab und sieht mich fragend an. Dann rollt er sich neben mich und ich genieße eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf seinen Rücken. Ich lächle und stehe auf, ziehe mir ein Handtuch über und verlasse das Zimmer. Ich brauch jetzt erst mal eine kalte Dusche.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Sobald Nagi das Zimmer verlassen hatte, drehte Omi sich um und sah ihm nach. Ein Gedanke lief durch seinen Kopf, doch er versuchte ihn zu verdrängen. Erfolglos. Stattdessen stand er auf, zog sich ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts an und ging zum Tisch. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er das Essen sah. Er hatte wirklich Hunger und leider konnte Nagi nicht satt sondern nur hungrig machen. Seit einem Monat lebt er hier schon fast. Das war sein zweites Zuhause. Hier bei Nagi und er liebte die Kochkünste Schuldigs. Dieser hatte ihm versprochen immer zu kochen, wenn er kommt. Brad hatte nur geschmunzelt, konnte er doch wissen, dass Omi immer öfters kommen würde, als Schuldig dachte und somit wurde Schuldig der Chefkoch des Hauses. Er nahm sich etwas von dem Essen und kaute es. /Schuldig??/ //Bin beschäftigt...// Omi schob die Unterlippe vor und verdrehte seine Augen. In letzter Zeit war Schuldig immer öfters beschäftigt und nicht gerade redefreudig. Lag es daran, dass er so oft kochen musste? //Okay, was ist?// Oh, er konnte ja so ein Engel sein. /Was denkt Nagi jetzt?/ //Was bin ich? Der Spion für deinen Lover?// /Aber Schuschu. Er sagt mir nie was er gerade denkt, während ich rede und rede und rede.../ //Ja ja, ist ja gut.// Omi grinste und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Vielleicht sollte er ein Gespräch mit Nagi führen. Woher sollte sein Freund wissen, was er wollte, wenn er es ihm nicht sagte? Schließlich war er ja kein Telepath, auch wenn er es manchmal vermutete. //Er denkt gerade, ich zitiere: Verdammt Farf! Du hast schon wieder das heiße Wasser verbraucht!! Und jetzt: Oh Gott, das ist kalt, kalt, kalt. Farfie ich kill dich.// Omi lachte und kuschelte sich in der Decke ein. Sie hatte den Geruch von Nagi und er liebte diesen Geruch. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Deja vu, ihm kam die Szene so bekannt vor, aber etwas war anders. Dieses mal brauchte er nicht fragen, ob er im Bett schlafen konnte und dieses mal musste er sich nicht vorstellen Nagi im Arm zu halten, er konnte es einfach machen, ohne Angst zu haben. Manchmal kam ihm alles wie ein Traum vor und er hatte Angst im nächsten Moment auf zu wachen und zu wissen, dieser Tag ist wieder ein Kampf gegen sich selber. Dieser Tag ist wieder einer, an den er auf Ablehnung stoßen wird, egal wie sehr er versucht dieser Ablehnung zu entgehen. Und wenn er Nagi umarmte, versuchte er diese Berührung in Gedanken zu halten und zu genießen, egal ob es ein Traum war. Denn wenn er aufwachte könnte alles verloren sein. Wenigstens in seinen Träumen könnte er diesen Jungen besitzen. Doch er wusste, dass es kein Traum war. Er wusste, dass der Junge ihm gehörte und er würde ihn nie mehr gehen lassen. //Sag Nagi, dass wir zu Beerdigung gehen.// /Welche Beerdigung?/ //Hat er dir nichts erzählt?// Nein, er hatte ihm nichts erzählt, kein einziges Wort kam über seine Lippen und das machte ihn wütend. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Nagi ihm etwas verschwieg. Er wusste, dass er nicht alles wissen musste über die anderen Ex-Schwarzmitglieder, aber trotzdem wollte er es wissen. Zumindest wollte er wissen, ob Nagi wusste was sie machten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum es ihn interessierte, er dachte nur, dass alles was die anderen machen auch wichtig für Nagi war und wenn es wichtig für Nagi war, war es wichtig für ihn, also wollte er es wissen. //Er wird es dir sagen, wenn du ihn danach fragst. Und vielleicht solltet ihr ein längeres Gespräch führen. Nur ihr beide über eure, sagen wir mal, merkwürdige Beziehung.// Omi schnaufte. Was war an ihrer Beziehung so merkwürdig? Das sie Jungs waren? //Nein, eigentlich mehr, dass du ihm nicht vertrauen kannst, weil du Angst hast, er könnte dir wieder etwas verheimlichen, was wichtig für euch beide wäre und du müsstest wieder leiden. Oder ihr beide müsstet leiden.// Die Tür öffnete sich und Nagi kam rein, warf einen Blick auf das Bett und lächelte die Person darin an. Doch diese schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Er ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch, trocknete sein Haar mit dem Handtuch und blickte weiter verwundert auf Omi. Er wirkte so ernst. //Weißt du, Nagi ist nicht gerade der umgänglichste Typ, das müsstest du doch wissen und er hat Angst verletzt zu werden. Früher hat er dir vielleicht mehr erzählt-// /Hat er nicht./ //Oh... Na dann-// /Aber da waren wir auch kein Paar. Wir waren 'nur' Freunde und auch wenn ich ihm alles erzählt habe, hat er doch nie soviel von sich geredet. Und... ich kann mich auch nicht mehr erinnern wovon er geredet hat, weil es unwichtiges Zeug war. Ich lernte erst hier mehr über ihn und selbst das hat er mir nicht erzählt. Ich musste es mir zusammen suchen aus den Büchern die er liest, die Filme die er guckt... So 'ne Nichtigkeiten... Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ihn nicht gefragt habe./ //Du hattest Angst?// Nagi sah wie Omi nickte, und es verwunderte ihn. Langsam stand er auf und legte das Handtuch über die Lehne des Stuhls, zog sich um und beobachtete den Jungen weiter. /Ja. Ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich ihn bedränge ich ihn verliere. Er mir ausweichen wird... aber jetzt... Ich habe doch ein Recht etwas über ihn zu wissen, oder? Und wenn es nur sein Lieblingsessen ist, seine Lieblingsfarbe. Oh mein Gott, ich weiß noch nicht einmal seine Lieblingsfarbe. Ich habe ihm doch soviel Zeit gegeben, warum... Hat er nie etwas verstanden? Weiß er nicht, warum ich heute... Du weißt es doch oder? Ich dachte... Ich dachte es würde ihm helfen, doch jetzt, er erzählt mir immer noch nichts./ //Omi, es sind erst zwei Stunden vergangen und soweit ich weiß, habt ihr nicht besonders viel geredet. Er mag halt die Ruhe und... vermutlich hat es ihm wirklich geholfen. Du wirst schon sehen. Gib ihm mehr Zeit.// /Ich will ihm aber keine Zeit mehr geben. Ich denke manchmal, dass er mich nicht liebt, obwohl er immer so zärtlich ist, so ... Aber er... er fragt nie nach irgendetwas. Wenn ich weinte, wollte er nie wissen 'warum?'. So was alles. Ich will, dass er mich fragt. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, dass er sich um mich sorgt, aber es... es ist nicht da./ //Ach Omi, hey komm. Wenn du jetzt weinst, dann bring ich dir kein Eis mit.// /Ein Eis nach einer Beerdingung ist ein bisschen makaber, meinst du nicht?/ //Ich eß es ja nicht.// Er konnte Schuldigs Grinsen spüren und er lächelte ebenfalls. Nagi setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sein Freund im Zimmer war und er richtete sich verlegen auf. "Ich... ich... Bist du schon lange hier?" "Nicht lange." "Warum... warum fragst du nicht, warum ich dich nicht bemerkt habe?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Ich verstehe seine Frage nicht. Wenn er es mir erzählen wollte, würde er es doch machen. Ich sage es ihm und er sieht traurig auf das Bett. Oh Gott. Habe ich ihn verletzt? Oh nein, oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Ich bin aber auch ein Trottel. Ich nehme ihn in den Arm, weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. "Es tut mir leid Omi. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir." "Alles." Ich schrecke zurück. Ich ... ich ... "Du und ich, wir beide haben alles falsch gemacht." Nein, das haben wir nicht. Wenn dann habe ich alles falsch gemacht, aber nicht du. Nicht du Omi. "Omi, sieh mich an." Er tut es und er lächelt. Warum lächelt er? "Na ja, eigentlich hast du alles falsch gemacht." "Ich weiß." "Doch... ich glaube es war meine Schuld. Nagi ich will mich von dir..." Bitte sag es nicht. Bitte. "...trennen." Warum? Ich weiß das ich alles falsch gemacht habe, aber warum erst jetzt? Warum willst du...? Tränen füllen meine Augen und sie laufen meine Wangen runter. Ich wische sie weg, will nicht, dass Omi sie sieht doch es ist zu spät. Er hebt mein Gesicht, wischt sie weg und lächelt. Hör bitte auf zu lächeln, Omi. "Aber Nagi, lass mich doch ausreden." Ich schaue ihn fragend an. Warum ausreden? Was willst du mir noch sagen? Ich schüttele den Kopf und klammer mich an sein T-Shirt. Ich weine wie ein kleines Kind und er nimmt mich in den Arm. "Nagi. Nagi. Hör mir doch mal zu. Ich will mich von dir trennen und mit dir von vorne Anfangen." Ich sehe ihn an. Warum...? "...willst du das?" Er nickt und umarmt mich wieder. "Ich will dich noch mal kennen lernen, ohne dass du mir irgendwas verheimlichst. Einverstanden?" Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es tue [11], aber ich nicke. Lasse ihn aufstehen und sich anziehen. Ich bleibe auf dem Bett sitzen und warte bis er das Zimmer verlässt. Er verabschiedet sich nicht und ich bin ihm dankbar. So weiß ich, dass er wieder kommt. Ich lehne mich zurück, berühre eine nasse Stelle im Bett. Warum erst jetzt? Warum verdammt noch mal erst jetzt? Hätte er es nicht vorher machen können? Ein Monat. Vier Wochen verdammt und erst jetzt sagt er mir, dass er von vorne Anfangen will. Hätte er es nicht vor... vor heute morgen machen können? Bevor... Bevor ich mich ihm hingegeben habe? //Er hat dir viel Zeit gegeben und du hast es nicht bemerkt Nagi. Er liebt dich wirklich und hat dir viel Zeit gegeben... doch du Nagi, hast alles falsch gemacht.// "Ich weiß." Ich weiß... ich weiß... //Nein, du weißt es nicht.//  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Er stürmte die Schule und erreichte das Klassenzimmer fünf Minuten vor dem Schulklingeln. Sie sahen ihn fragend an, doch sagten nichts. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf seinem Platz nieder und der Lehrer sah ihn verwundert an als er eintrat. "Tsukiyono mal pünktlich?" Die Klasse lachte und Omi tappte sich verlegen an die Nase. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster und er erblickte einen Jungen. Dieser sah ihn an und Omi lächelte zaghaft, doch dann wandten sich beide wieder ab und Omi hörte, wie sein Lehrer über Funktionen der Sinuskurve philosophierte. Ja, er philosophierte. [12]  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :  
  
Physik. Ein Junge betrat den Klassenraum. Er sah sich um, ging die Stufen zu seinem Platz hoch und setzte sich neben den blonden Jungen. Dieser lächeltet ihn an. Er selber war verunsichert, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, doch dann sah er eine Hand. "Ich bin Omi, Tsukiyono Omi. Und du?" "Nagi, Naoe Nagi." Sie lächelten, ignorierten die fragenden Gesichter. Er brummte, als der Lehrer zu seinem Pult ging und etwas über Wechselstrom redete. "Ich hasse Physik." "Es ist mein Lieblingsfach." Omi sah ihn erfreut an. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Der Lehrer sah irritiert zu den beiden Jungs und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Vielleicht würden sie nicht von vorne anfangen, aber Nagi hatte gelernt. Jetzt würde alles besser werden. "Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist weiß." Nagi lächelte. "Und meine grau... aber ich glaube, es wird bald was anderes werden." "Warum?" "Grau ist so trist." "Ich liebe dich. "Ich dich auch."  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
[10] Ich kann's nicht. Ich kann keine Lemon schreiben. Bitte erwartet sowas nie von mir. Aber ich habe gute Entschuldigungen: #1: Ich habe eine etwas neugierige Schwester die mir öfters mal über die Schulter guckt und liest was ich schreibe. Und im Normalfall bekommt sie schon einen Anfall, wenn sich zwei Jungs küssen bzw. wenn ich schreibe, dass sie sich küssen. Ich will nicht wissen was pssiert, wenn sie eine Lemon liest. *jetzt schon Angst davor hat* Und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn sie DAS liest. #2: *murmelt* *nuschelt* Isch hab doch schelber keine Erfahrung in schowas. Bin dosch nosch gansch klein und unschuldig (-funktioniert bei dem Wort nischt *unschchuldig?*) #3: Mir ist ja das da oben schon peinlich. -_-° #4: Ich bin prüde... sagen zumindest meine Geschwister und Eltern, weil ich schon nicht gerne über dieses Thema rede... hehehe... *räusper* äääähm... ANYWAY... Aber sie sind auch der Meinung ich habe es faustdick hinter den Ohren... Bsp: meine Schwester(ms): "Du brauchst auch so einen Kerl der die immer sagt, was du machen musst." Ich (I): "Stimmt nicht, ich mag die ruhigen lieber." ms: "Diese Typen die dir immer alles in den Ar*** stecken?" I: "Genau." ms: "Die stecken dir aber noch ganz andere Sachen in den Ar***." I: "Na, wenn's denn sein muss." ms: *lach* *hustanfall bekommt* *Tod vom Stuhl kippt* (--letzteres natürlich nicht. -_-) #5: ... Ich bin 'ne Niete in sowas (Wow, was für eine Entschuldigung.) #6: Ich habe eine Lemon angefangen und sie liegt immer noch UNBEENDET!!! irgendwo in meinem Ordner und das seit fünf MONATEN!!! Und ratet mal, wie weit ich gekommen bin? Bis zu der Stelle wo er ihn das T-Shirt auszieht... Hey, da bin ich ja sogar hier weiter gekommen. Es gibt doch noch Hoffnung. (*alle schreiend vorm Computer sitzen, weil es so schrecklich ist*) ... Okay, ich glaube ich lasse es doch. -_- #7: ICH HASSE ES, WENN GESCHICHTEN GESPERRT WERDEN!! Und ich möchte nicht, dass meine Geschichten auch gesperrt werden. #8: Ich bin noch nicht volljährich und da ich sowas nicht lesen darf (offiziel zumindest ^^) darf ich sowas auch nicht verfassen. (auch offiziel ...) - ob sich jemand daran hält steht in den Sternen. *nach oben guckt* Wow, seht ihr das? Diese Sterne bilden ein N und die daneben ein I. Oh oh... und da ein E und noch ein N. ^^° #9: Mein Vater hat gerade gelesen, was ich geschrieben habe und gesagt, wenn ich das nicht sofort lösche, fliege ich aus dem Zimmer... Als, wenn ich das nicht nochmal schreiben könnte. Jetzt muss ich aber alle Geschichten codieren. Ja Papa, ich weiß, dass Homosexuallität widerlich ist... ja, ich finde das auch schrecklich, dass sie jetzt schon die selben Rechte bekommen wie wir... sind ja keine Menschen ich weiß. Ja, ich bin les... ähm nicht lesbisch. Nein, ich habe keinen schwulen Freund. Meine Freunde mögen das auch nicht. Nein, das kommt nicht von den Mangas. Nein, du brauchst nicht nachgucken, da wirst du nichts finden. *hat alle Shonen-Ai-Bücher versteckt*. Ja Papa, ich werde sowas NIE NIE WIEDER schreiben. *Gott, ich liebe Ironie* Versprochen *Finger kreuzt* Puh, habt ihr auch so eine *tolerante* Familie? Schon allein das Dorf in dem ich lebe ist ja sowas von *tolerant*. -_- Alle total rassistisch hier und Schwule... Die werden hier gleich verkloppt. Warum ist doch gleich der einzige nette Junge weggezogen? Ich will hier weg. T-T #10: Was für ein Kommentar. #11: Meine Schwester hat einen Anfall beim Namen Omi bekommen... Okay, das ist kein Grund. [11] Ich wusste nicht warum ich es tat... --- Oh, hört sich das gut an. Warum nur habe ich Präsens gewählt. Warum? Okay, bei Omi war es klar: Wenn er am Ende stirbt, kann er ja net in der Vergangenheit reden, ne?... Naja, aber ich wollte ihn von anfang an nicht sterben lassen, ich wollte, dass er mit jemand anderes zusammen kommt, weil Nagi... sagen wir es mal mit der Umgangssprache... Er hatte ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht - kurz: versaut... Aber nein, klein Moku is' ja so'ne treu doofe. -_- Schu: Ich sollte mit Omi zusammen kommen. Moku: nein, eigentlich Yohji. aber ich mag Yohji nicht. *alle Yohji Fans sich auf Moku stürzen und sie Teeren und Federn* ICH KANN DOCH AUCH NICHTS DAFÜR!! Ihr könnt mir ja mal sagen, was an Yohji soo toll ist und vielleicht werde ich ihn auch mögen. Aber vorerst habe ich durch eine Freundin eine gewisse Abneigung gegen ihn... *zu Aranka schielt die das Bild von Yohji unter der Dusche anhimmelt.* Ewww... [12] Richtig gelesen, er philosophierte. Ob ihr es mir glaubt oder nicht, aber es gibt tatsächlich Lehrer, die darüber philosophieren. Zum Glück habe ich nicht so einen Lehrer, sondern meine Schwester. 


End file.
